Harry Potter and the Year of Resolve
by BferBear
Summary: Contains OOTP Spoilers. Harry vows to be better prepared to fight Voldemort. Slight HHr and RLNT
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:    I own the plot of this story, not the characters it contains.

AN: I have never written anything before, thought I would have a crack at it for myself. Review or not it is up to you, I am writing this for myself, and sharing it with those who wish to read it.

"No………..Sirius……….Don't leave me………I need you…………I'm sorry…………It's all my fault………..I'm sorry………I didn't mean it………..you can't be dead…………..Sirius……..Sirius…….SIRIUS"

The young boy woke from his nightmare with a final yell, leaping out of bed he checked to make sure that he hadn't woken up his Uncle, Aunt or cousin with his screaming. Silence greeted him as he opened his bedroom door, with a sigh of relief the young wizard, for that is what he was - a wizard, crept slowly towards the window, waiting for the return of his owl Hedwig with messages from his friends. He was already in enough trouble with his relatives ever since the warning they had received from  the members of the Order of the Phoenix regarding their treatment of the boy, unfortunately the warning had only served to aggravate his Uncle Vernon further than normal "Dictate to me will they, tell me how to run things in my own house….BOY WHEN WE GET HOME YOU WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOM, AND YOU WILL NOT LEAVE IT EXCEPT FOR 15 MINS IN THE MORNING AND 15 MINS IN THE AFTERNOON TO USE THE BATHROOM, YOUR FRIENDS DON'T WANT US MISTREATING YOU, THAT'S FINE, WE WON'T TREAT YOU AT ALL. YOU MAY LEAVE YOUR WINDOW OPEN FOR ONE HOUR IN THE MORNING BEFORE SUNRISE AND ONE HOUR IN THE EVENING AFTER SUNSET TO ALLOW ANY OWLS THAT NEED TO BE SENT AND YOUR MEALS WILL BE SLID UNDER YOUR DOOR AT BREAKFAST LUNCH AND DINNER APART FROM THAT YOU DON'T EXIST, WE WILL NOT HEAR FROM YOU AND YOU WILL NOT HEAR FROM US"

Harry Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, was no ordinary wizard. He had survived an attack from the darkest wizard of all, Lord Voldemort when he was just 15 months old, and had evaded death from the Dark Lord and his followers on four other occasions since then, unfortunately not everyone had been so lucky. Both his parents had died in the first attack, nearly 15 years before hand. Cedric Diggory, a school colleague had been killed during an ambush in the final task of the tri-wizard tournament in Harry's fourth year and just last month Harry's godfather Sirius Black had been killed during a rescue attempt to save Harry in the Ministry offices. Harry had been lured to the offices in the Department of Mysteries in an attempt to allow Voldemort to gain access to a prophecy regarding himself and Harry. Although the prophecy had been destroyed before Voldemort or his followers could hear it, Harry still thought that the cost had been too high. Afterwards Professor Dumbledore had told Harry the full prophecy; they were now the only two people to know it in its entirety.

The arrangement that his Uncle decided upon had suited Harry perfectly at first, all he really wanted at the time was to be left alone to sort out his feelings of guilt, hurt and abandonment after Sirius' death. Thoughts had been churning through his mind, all he wanted, all he needed was someone he could lay the blame on. He had blamed Sirius, for not listening to Professor Dumbledore, he blamed Professor Snape, for not continuing with the Occlumency lessons as he was supposed to, he blamed Sirius' cousin Bellatrix Lestrange for firing the stunning curse that had caused his godfather to fall through the veil in the Department of Mysteries, he blamed Professor Dumbledore for not telling him the truth and keeping information from him for so long, he blamed Voldemort for his constant attacks, but most of all he blamed himself. If he had listened to his friend Hermione, if  he had continued with his occlumency training in despite of Professor Snape, if he had gone to Professor Dumbledore earlier about his dreams…..so many ifs. 

After a week of no sleep, and nothing else to do except dwell on his problems, Harry had reached a decision - no one else would die as a result of his not being prepared. He had written a letter to Professor Dumbledore requesting training over the summer so that he would be ready to face Voldemort as the prophecy ordained. Revenge was his quest, vengeance was his motivation and the protection of his friends would drive him to study as he had never studied before. Although the nightmares continued, and they probably would for many months to come yet, he would use the feelings of guilt and anger they created to push himself further still.

The moon as waning as the gaze of the 15 year old boy siting in the window settled on the scene below him. A lone figure could be seen trudging wearily up the road, stopping in the street outside number 4 Privet Drive, in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey.

"Moony", the boy whispered staring at the figure below

Grabbing his wand he raced out of his bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door, opening the door just a fraction he muttered  "What form does my patronus take, and when was I taught to perform the charm?" 

"In your 3rd year, and the shape of a stag, Prongs to be exact" was the reply.

Harry opened the door allowing the man to enter. As the man began to take off his cloak and before Harry could ask any questions a loud bellow could be heard from upstairs, "BOY WHAT IS GOING ON DOWN THERE, I CAN HEAR WHISPERING, YOUR NOT PERFORMING ANY OF YOUR UNATURAL ACTS IN MY HOUSE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE FREAK." The voice grew louder as footsteps could be heard stomping down the stairs, seeing the man in the cloak he paused and demanded "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HALLWAY AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR"

"Uncle Vernon, this is Professor Remus Lupin, one of the teachers from Hog…my school," sighed the boy, "as to why he is here, I was just about to find out when you came down here."

"I am here to collect you Harry," said the tired looking Professor, "your coming back with me to headquarters, I don't want you spending any more time with these muggles than you already have and Professor Dumbledore has agreed to your summer training. Hedwig is there waiting for you, I decided to come get you myself immediately rather than risking an owl being intercepted, lets go up stairs and get your things."

"Goodbye Uncle Vernon" Harry yelled as he raced up the stairs to his room, he grabbed everything from his desk and threw it in his trunk, picking up his few items of personal clothing he had worn during his week with his relatives he packed them and finally he reached under his bed, removing a loose floorboard and took out his most cherished possessions, his invisibility cloak, and a photo album containing pictures of his parents, he lovingly placed them on the top of the pile. Closing the lid of his trunk he turned to his teacher who was standing there with Hedwig's cage in his hand and asked "How are we getting there?"

"I have a portkey, are you ready to go?"

Harry reached and placed one hand on the portkey, and firmly grasped the handle of his trunk in the other. As he nodded his head in the affirmative he felt the familiar tug of the portkey at his navel and in a second they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, never have, never will.

  


AN: Just a quick response to my 2 reviews to date.

  


  


Crater212: Shipping will be a factor, it will be a H/Hr story. It will be important to the plot, but will be developed slowly over the first half of the school year. I am still trying to decide on the role Ron will play in the story. I am torn between keeping him as the loyal best friend, or whether he will become a jealous prat like I personally feel he is.

  


Muhahahaha: Thanks for the support.

  


  


  


  


  


Harry landed roughly on the floor, quickly gathering his bearings he looked around at the room. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes as he realised his location. He was standing in the lounge room of 12 Grimmauld Place, the house formerly owned by his godfather and now the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Looking around he barely recognized the room, gone were the drab furnishings and dim lights. The room he was standing in was decorated in a similar style to the Gryffindor common room, with several large sofas facing towards a open fire place. Several new lights made the room appear even larger than it had before. The new paint smell hadn't yet faded. 

  


"What happened here?" he asked turning to Lupin, his shock at the new design of the room overcoming the anguish he felt at the thought of being in Sirius' old home.

  


"Sirius had little to do apart from redecorate since christmas. He wanted nothing more than to make a home for you, and spent everyday he could in remodelling the house. After he....after he died I took it upon myself to finish what he started. Its not quite done yet, but with a little help that has recently arrived here it should be finished shortly."

  


"Help arrived? What sort of help?"

  


"Well after Sirius.......fell through the veil, it was decided that it was too dangerous for Kreacher to remain here so Dumbledore enlisted the aid of a few of the house-elves from Hogwarts, they arrived after term ended, and as you can see they have been very busy, all the new paint work has been done by them, one in particular seemed very keen to make sure that this place was ready for your arrival. Of course we were not expecting you for another few weeks so..."

  


"Master Harry Potter has arrived" came an excited squeak, interrupting the werewolf's explanation. Before Harry could register what was happening he felt himself being tackled around the waist. Looking down he recognised the beaming form of Dobby, a house-elf that he had help to free in his second year, and who had "adopted" Harry as his new master of sorts.

"Dobby!" exclaimed Harry, a small smile appearing at the corner of his mouth for the first time in a month at the sight of his small friend. As usual Dobby was dressed in a mixed array of multi-coloured clothing with what appeared to be a canary yellow tea cosy on his head. "You're working here now." 

  


"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is working here now until Master Harry has to go back to Hogwarts, that is if Master Harry would like him to, Winky is here as well."

  


"Of course I want you here Dobby, but no more Master Harry, just call me Harry from now on."

  


"Oh no, Dobby couldn't be calling the master of the house by his first name alone, Dobby would be a disgrace if he did that." Dobby quickly gathered Harry's belongings together, 'I'll just be taking these to your room Master Harry", and with a small pop he was gone.

  


"Master of the house," Harry looked questioningly at Lupin, "what does he mean master of the house?"

  


"That is something I had wanted to discuss with you later, after Dumbledore had arrived, I am sorry for not telling you about this immediately, but I just didnt know how to raise the issue. Sirius left a will naming you as his main beneficiary. There are a few minor items left to me and a couple of members of his family, but this house, plus a few other properties that Sirius owned as well as his Gringotts vaults will become yours. It will take a few more weeks to finalise, but once the Ministry officially clears his name the formal reading of his final will and testament will occur."

  


Lupin's voice cracked at this last statement, Harry realised that the werewolf was taking Sirius' death at least as hard as he was.

  


"It's hard isn't it, going on without him." Harry whispered, "Everynight I replay what happened again and again trying to see if there was anyway, anything that I could have done to stop it, but I couldn't and now he's gone, and its all my fault. If I hadn't let myself believe that he was in danger, he would still be here with us."

  


"Stop it", snapped Lupin "stop blaming yourself. You did what you thought was right at the time. Sirius would not blame you for what happened. He went to the ministry knowing the risks full well and of his own accord. No-one else but Voldemort and Bellatrix are to blame for his death."

  


" I know in my mind you're right, but I don't know if I will ever be able to totally forgive myself." and for the first time since that fateful June night, Harry burst into tears. 

  


Lupin quickly scooped him up into a hug, "let it out cub, let it all out" tears tears forming in his own eyes as the older man comforted the boy, "he wouldn't have wanted you to blame yourself, all he ever wanted was for you to be happy and have a home of your own. We will miss him, we will mourn him, we will never forget him, but we will not, we cannot allow ourselves to feel guilty about his death." he was now openly weeping "He was my last living friend, more than a friend - he was like a brother to me. I will never forget him, but I can't let my own grief stop me from carrying on with my life. We are fighting in a war at the moment, and as much as it hurts, people are going to die. If we let our grief overawe us Voldemort will win."

  


"But I'm all alone now" sobbed Harry, "I have nobody"

  


"You have me cub, you will always have me." Lupin raised Harry's face and looked him in the eye. "I can't replace Sirius and I would never try to, but I would be honoured to become your guardian if you allow me. I cannot promise I won't ever leave you like Sirius did but I will promise to be here for you as long as I can and in any way that I can"

  


"Are you sure Professor, I don't want to be a burden to you"

  


"You could never be a burden Harry, your parents and Sirius were the closest thing to a family I will ever be likely to have, it is the least I can do to repay them for the friendship they gave to me as well as that there is you Harry, from the day you were born you have been important to me. The one thing I regret more than anything else is not having the nerve to get to know you sooner. I blamed myself for your parents death you know and I didnt think you would want to know me, thats why I speak from experience when I tell you that you cannot let self-recrimination overwhelm you, and no more of this Professor talk, from now on its Moony ok"

  


"Ok Pro....Moony, if you are sure" Harry sniffed away his tears and wiped his eyes.

  


"I'm sure, c'mon lets see what Dobby and Winky have prepared for breakfast."

  


Just as they went to walk out of the lounge room a sudden whooshing sound could be heard from the fireplace, turning with wands at the ready they were greeted by the sight of a green flame, from midst of the inferno a head and shoulders suddenly appeared.

  


"Ahhh Harry you've arrived already, good. We need to have a little talk, that is if we are still on speaking terms." Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the fire place and walked towards the two of them. The ancient wizard with the semi-permanent twinkle in his blue eyes appeared older than ever.

  


"Yes Professor, we have a lot to discuss" stated Harry, his voice neutral, "we were just on our way for some breakfast, would you care to join us, and we could talk afterwards"

  


"An excellent suggestion" Dumbledore appeared a little happier than he had at first. "lead the way."

  


Walking into the hallway Harry looked around at the further changes that had been made, gone were the old paintings and tapestrys, even the picture of old Mrs Black, Sirius' mother, had been removed. In their places were smiling pictures of various famous witches and wizards, a few quidditch pictures and in pride of place was a life sized portrait that stunned Harry. "Is that........."

  


"Yes Harry, its your mother and father", responded Lupin, "Sirius had it commissioned from an old photograph last year. It was to be his surprise for your 16th Birthday. I took it upon myself to place it here after his death, he would have wanted them to be watching over you when you arrived." 

  


Emotions were again threatening to overcome Harry, "Thankyou Moony" he gasped as he reached out a hand towards the painting "Thankyou Sirius" he whispered a single tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

  


The smell of cooking bacon wafted through the corridor, Harry's stomach began to growl in response. "When did you last eat?" questioned Dumbledore his concern evident as he looked at the boy.

  


"A proper meal, um, just before I left Hogwarts a week ago, the Dursleys don't like wasting food on a freak like me."

  


" Well thats one thing you definitely do not need to be concerned about here, Dobby will make sure that you have more than enough food at all times, and we may have to discuss some alternative arrangements for next summer if this is the sort of treatment you are receiving"

  


"That is one of the things I was wanting to talk with you about" said Harry, his tone again becoming neutral, " but you knew how they felt about me before, why is it now a concern for you?"

  


"Harry, this is best left until after we break fast, I know I have failed you in the past and I wish to make amends for it now, I have a few more truths for you, and I hope you can accept my explainations for them all. I also hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to not hate me." Dumbledore led them into the kitchen where Dobby and Winky were waiting patiently "but enough of that for now, lets eat."

  


  


  


  


  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine except this story

AN: The first dozen or so chapters will be setting the scene for what will be happening later at Hogwarts, they will not be that long, and the plot will not appear to be moving that quickly at first. For anyone who actually reads this story please bear with me.

After they had finished eating Dumbledore turned to Harry "I suggest we take this back to the lounge so we may discuss these matters in comfort. I am not sure if you would like Remus to be with us as some of the issues are personal" He peered over the top of his glasses the twinkle all but gone from his eyes now.

"I have nothing to hide from him" stated Harry in the same neutral tone he had been using with Dumbledore, "unless you have something you don't want him to hear I would prefer he was with us"

"Are you sure?" questioned Lupin, "I don't mind if you want some privacy"

"Moony, as far as I am concerned you are now my guardian, there is nothing that could be said to me that I don't want you to know."

"As you wish" and with that Dumbledore led them back to the lounge where he wearily sank into one of the large sofas. "Harry I would ask that you allow me to finish everything I have to say before you interject. Firstly there is the matter of Sirius' estate. I am not sure if Professor Lupin has had an opportunity to discuss that with you yet however I feel that it...."

"I don't want any of it, it would do nothing but remind me of Sirius and I can't....I just can't....." for the third time in as many hours tears were threatening to overcome the boy.

"Harry" Dumbledore spoke softly, " I know your upset at Sirius' death and I know that this will be a difficult time for you, but if you do not accept the provisions of his will, his estate will be divided up equally among his three closest living relatives, Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. Whilst I wouldn't begrudge anything of Andromeda, Sirius would not want his other cousins to benefit from his passing. You will have a few weeks to consider the matter before the final reading, but please look at it from the point of view that this is Sirius' last request of you."

"Secondly, there is the matter of your training. If you agree we will design a plan that will train you in every facet of martial wizardry possible over the next year. At the end of that period we will reassess where you are with your studies and alter the plan accordingly. It will mean many sacrifices on your part, and you must be prepared to devote your whole time and attention to whatever task you are working on. I will explain your training in some more detail once we have finished our discussion, we have some more urgent matters to attend to first."

"Thirdly there is the matter of your returning to Privet Drive. The Dursleys are your only living relatives on your mothers side, and as such the people who can take advantage of the ancient magic of your mothers sacrifice. The key factor apart from blood in this magic is home. It is apparent to me that neither the Dursleys nor yourself consider Privet Drive your home, and since Grimmauld Place it will officially belong to you if you accept Sirius' final testament and there is greater protection afforded to you here than anywhere else outside of Hogwarts, I will allow you to reside here providing your guardian or whomever your guardian grants locus parentis agrees. As to who your legal guardian will be, that will have to be decided by the Wizzengamot. Unfortunately the Ministry will wish to interfere in the matter as you are such a high profile individual within the community. Any questions so far?"

"When you say the Wizzengammot will decide, what is the problem, I want Moony to become my guardian?"

"Harry, unfortunately whilst both you and I feel that Remus would make an excellent guardian, his lycanthropy will be an issue for the Wizzengamot. After the stance that the Ministry took last year with its decrees against lycanthropes they would not be able to allow him to be your primary caregiver without losing too much political face. As you are a public figure the media will be covering your story with great zeal. Cornelius Fudge is having a hard enough time at the moment after his about face on the issues of Voldemort and both yours and my sanity that he will not allow something such as this to become a politcal issue. He will be pushing for you to become a ward of the ministry under his personal care so that he may make as many media miles as he can from your fame. The only way of preventing this from occurring is if a distant relative was to come forth and offer him or herself as your guardian. They would then be within their rights to allow Professor Lupin to watch over you at their own discretion."

"But you just said that the Dursley's were my only living relatives"

"No Harry, I said that the Dursley's were your only living relatives from your mothers side of your family tree. You do have one distant relative from your fathers side that would be willing to appear in front of the courts on your behalf."

"I do! Then why haven't they come forward before this. Why have I never known about them"

"Harry the maternal line was required for the ancient magics to work, your paternal relative was not in a position to provide you with the safety or anonymity that you required growing up, and so they decided to keep their relationship with you a secret for your own safety. This particular person is also extremely high profile within the wizarding community and has made many enemies, both public and private over many years. They had gone to great lengths to keep their familial relationships a secret from the public, to the extent that your father was not even aware of their relationship.They deemed it essential that you were not exposed to the fickleness of public life until you were old enough to handle it, if not accept and understand it."

" Harry, your fathers mother was my grandaughter. I am your Great Great Grandfather"

"My Great Great Grandfather" Harry was shocked, but amazement soon gave way to anger "WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME THIS BEFORE, WHY LEAVE IT UNTIL NOW? WHY DID YOU LET ME THINK I WAS ALL ALONE? Why did you let me think no-one cared?" the last was a whisper. Lupin leant forward and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder, his shock at the announcement still evident on his face.

"I have wanted to tell you this for quite some time now" Dumbledore sighed, "At first I kept it from you for your own protection so that none of my other enemies could use you to get to me. That is why it was kept secret from your father. After that I decided that you had enough turmoil dealing with everything else that was going on in your life as you adjusted to the wizarding world, I felt you had enough on your plate without some long lost relative suddenly being sprung upon you. Finally I kep it from you from fear, fear that you would hate me for not telling you sooner, fear that you would turn away from me and not allow me to be as close to you as we were becoming. Harry, I am an old man, I will be 157 years old in October. For the last seventy years, since the death of my wife and children, the wizarding world has looked upon me as an infalible source of power and authority. It was not a burden I chose, it was not a burden I wanted, however it was a responsibility I took seriously. I am however only human, and humans make mistakes. I know I have made many of them over the years. My one hope is that you will eventually find it within yourself to forgive an old man his errors and allow him to rectify the situation as best he can. Please, let me come forward and publicly acknowledge you as my heir, once I do that Cornelius Fudge will be unable to remove you from the care of Professor Lupin. I will officially be your guardian, but providing I don't disagree too greatly with Remus' decisions I will allow him to be your primary caregiver if that is what you wish."

"Can you...can you give me a little time to think about what you have just told me." 

"Yes Harry, we have a few weeks yet until a hearing will be held, I suggest you talk it over with the portrait of your parents, as well as Professor Lupin, and maybe your friends before reaching any final decision. Be aware however you only have two alternatives, either accept me as your guardian on paper at the very least, or be a ward of the Ministry under Fudge's care."

"I will return tomorrow if you wish so that we may continue our discussion with regards to your training"

Harry nodded, a mixture of emotions apparent on his face. Dumbledore turned towards the fireplace, threw in a handful of floo powder and with a flash of green smoke was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: JK Rowling I am not. Therefore if you recognise it, it aint mine.

Harry sat in his seat, a whirl of emotions running through his mind, he had a grandfather, with a few greats added on, but a real living relative who appeared to care about him. His anger and hurt at Dumbledores treatment retreated slightly at this thought, he turned to Lupin "Whats your opinion on all this?"

"Harry, far be it from me to force this decision upon you, but from my own selfish point of view you only have one choice. Allow Albus to acknowledge you, the sooner it happens the stronger your position will be once the Ministry acknowledges both Sirius' innocence and death and the issue of your guardianship is raised. Once Dumbledore legally adopts you I will be able to look after you, and you can then decide what role you will allow your grandfather to play in your life."

"What you are saying makes sense, but it just feels like he is still trying to manipulate me into some role or position that I don't want to be in. I don't know whether I want to hug him for coming forward or hurt him for what he has done in the past."

"This will be a confusing time for you, but think about what he said. What he has done, was with the best of intentions. The expectations we all place on him are extremely high and every now and then they crumble and his mistakes come glaring through all the more because of their rarity. Finally think about his final words, he is a scared lonely old man. For the last 70 years he has allowed no-one to become close to him emotionally for fear that they would become a target. Did you know his wife, son, daughter-in-law and all but one of his grandchildren were murdered by Grindelwalds followers roughly 70 years ago. He placed his grandaughter with another wizarding family to grow up away from his name. Everyone in the wizarding world knows that it happened, what no-body knew was the girls name, or who her descendants were. He has paid for this sacrifice many times over the years, let him make amends now."

"I will need some time to think about it, Dumbl....I mean grandfather suggested I discuss it my parents portait, you mean they will be able to speak to me?"

"Like all wizard paintings Harry they have the personality traits and some of the memories of the people whom they represent. They will have no knowledge of your birth, since the photograph the painting is of was taken before you were born, but they will be able to hold a conversation with you and give you their opinions"

"So I can talk to my mum and dad?"

"The conversation may be a bit two dimensional at times if you pardon my pun, but yes, you will be able to speak with your parents."

Harry raced out to the hallway where the portrait of his parents was hung "Mum, Dad" he yelled.

"Hello there, who are you" James said with a cocky grin on his face.

"He just called us mum and dad you great prat" chimed Lily with a laugh, "I assume he is our son"

"Yes, my name is Harry, Harry Potter" tears of joy were streaming down Harry's cheeks.

"What's with the tears mate, you would think you had never spoken to us before" a concerned furrow appeared on James' brow

"I haven't, you were killed when I was a year old. This is the first time I have ever spoken to you. Did no-one else explain to you what had happened"

"We decided to allow you to be the first to speak to them Harry, the picture only arrived this week, and Dobby only hung it this morning. This is the first time I have seen it as well" grinned Lupin "Hiya Prongs, hiya Lils"

"Moooonnnnyyyy" they cried

"Looking old my son, whats with the grey hair"

"James leave him alone, our son here looks like he is 14 or 15, that means Moony IS old, at least compared to what we remember"

"True Lils, I never thought of that, so what year is it you two?"

"Its 1996" said Harry, "Im 15, 16 in a few weeks, none of us have seen you since 1981"

"Wow, so long time no see" joked James, "No wonder you guys appear older"

"So what has been happening in your life Harry" asked Lily

Harry spent the next hour filling them in on the events of his life with the occasional sob from Lily and swearing from James. He held nothing back. His time at the Dursley's. Discovering he was a wizard. The philosopher's stone in his first year, the basilisk and Riddle in his second year, Sirius' escape from Azkaban in his third year, the tri-wizard tournament, Voldemort's rebirth and finally Sirius' death and Dumbledore's announcement.

"So let me get this straight, Dumbledore is your Great Great Grandfather, my Great Grandfather, and he has never acknowledged any of us before now to protect us. You have to make a decision as quickly as possible, but within a few weeks at the latest about whether or not you let him adopt you, and Moony raise you or let Fudge make you a Ministry ward. It's a no brainer, go with Dumbledore. As Moony said, you can decide later how much personal contact you have with him, but if it keeps you safe from the political games you have to do it."

"I know" sighed Harry, "its just I don't know how to feel about him at the moment. I mean I was angry with him because of last year, about the prophecy and Sirius' death, and now he drops this on me. I want to abuse him, I want to scream at him, I want to be so angry at him, but some of me just wants to go to him and tell him that I want him to be my family."

"Why would you be angry with him about the prophecy" questioned Lupin, " Dumbledore said it was destroyed before anyone heard it."

"He lied" Harry turned and faced away from the others "I don't really want to discuss it now, but both Dumbledore and I know it in full. As far as I know we are the only two."

"Well don't dwell on that for now," said Lily, her calm practicality shining through "for the moment concentrate on the immediate problem and that is your guardianship. I for one agree with both James and Remus that you should allow Albus to publicly acknowledge you, and then let Remus or Albus be your legal guardian. After all, it is only for one more year."

"Did you want to owl Hermione or Ron for their opinion" asked Remus

"I have pretty much made my decision, but I wouldn't mind discussing it with Hermione" Harry turned to his Parents, "She's my best friend, she's also the smartest witch in Hogwarts. She's a muggleborn like you mum"

"I hope we get to meet her soon then" said his mother

"I have an idea lets go to  Diagon Alley and get you some new clothes, because the ones you are wearing will just not do, you look like an after picture from a weightloss clinic. I have some money that Sirius transferred to my vault we can use for that and then after lunch we can take a portkey over to Hermiones house for an hour or two. That will give you a chance to fill her in on what is happening, and I can catch up with Tonks who has been staying with the Grangers as a guard." suggested Moony.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Harry said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Bye mum, bye dad, we'll see you when we get back"

"Bye son" said his father "Be careful Harry" from his mother

"Floo powder" Harry asked as they walked back into the lounge room.

"Yep, I'll go first and you follow after me. DIAGON ALLEY" Lupin stepped into the green flames and with a pop disappeared

"DIAGON ALLEY" Harry stepped into the flames, felt the slight disorientation from the floo travel and a few seconds later fell onto the floor at the Leaky Cauldron.

Dusting himself off he rose, Moony draped his arm over the boys shoulder "Lets go shopping".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I cant be bothered disclaiming every chapter, if you do not realise you are reading FAN FICTION you need serious help. No further disclaimers will be given, nor should they be necessary. It is after all a fan fiction website.

AN: I am writing this as a bedtime story for my nieces and nephew. They are addicted to Harry Potter and got me interested in the books about a year ago. I have labeled it PG-13 as I have noticed some other authors being given grief for underestimating their ratings but it would be fairly safe to give it a G rating. The Cub, Pup, Bambi idea came from someone elses fan fic, I cant remember which one, if it is yours email me and I will give you the credit you deserve.

Review responses will be at the bottom of the page.

"Will you do the honours," Lupin asked as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, "Do you remember how to do it, I know it has been a few years since your last visit here."

"Three up, two across" Harry tapped the brick with his wand and the portal into Diagon Alley appeared.

It had been three years since he had last visited the wizarding worlds main commercial district, as they walked into the alley it appeared as if nothing had changed, even though it was still early the street was slowly filling with the bustle of shoppers and the sounds of spruikers and salesmen trying to make a deal. Harry took a deep breath, you could smell the atmosphere, almost taste the sights and sounds that lay before you. Considering that the Ministry had admitted to Voldemorts return just a few short weeks beforehand most people didnt appear to show any concern. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow at Lupin.

Knowing immediately what he meant Lupin answered, "The community still hasn't really seen any sign of Voldemorts return, thats the only reason I have brought you here without a full guard. Since that night in the Ministry there has been no activity from the Deatheaters. Fudge has convinced people that although the threat is real, and that yourself and Dumbledore had been telling the truth about everything all along, the ministry is in control of the situation and that they have nothing to fear." 

"But what will happen when Voldemort does strike again?" 

"We hurt him badly that night, we removed six of his top deatheaters and stopped him from getting his hands on the prophecy. Our sources tell us that he has had to scrap a few of the plans that he had, and that we have bought oursleves a few crucial months of preparation time before we see any major activity again. All we can do is ready ourselves  as best we can, and hope that Dumbledore can convince Fudge to stay out of the orders way, assisting us where he can with the Aurors and Hit Wizards."

"Will it be enough?"

"Probably not, but it will be the best we can do, look both you and I know that we are experiencing the calm before the storm and that the lack of preparation by the general public is going to lead to many injuries and deaths that could have been avoided, however  Fudge will not do anything to cause a panic as he feels that it may harm him politically. He is, as always, more concerned with his own popularity rather than the safety of his constituents.All we can do is try as hard as we can to keep the injury count as low as possible, but this isn't really the best location for discussing this, we will talk about it later tonight if you like. I will fill you in on as much as I can."

"Thanks." Harry felt a swell of gratitiude towards the older man. Finally no sugar coating, no teasers of information, just plain facts. "Where to first?" he asked.

"Gringotts first stop, we will take some money from my account and then to Madam Malkins to get your clothes."

"I have plenty of money in my vault, we don't need to use that money"

"Harry, Sirius had transferred the money to my account to be spent on both you and the renovations to the house. Let me use it as he wanted."

"Alright, but only if you agree to get some new robes and shirts for yourself as well."

"I dont need new robes" blustered Lupin

"Agree"

"I won't take charity"

"It's not charity, agree"

"I don't want..."

"AGREE" Harry turned with an annoyed expression on his face. "Moony, in the next few weeks we are going to have to appear in front of the ministry, the courts and the media for both Sirius' clearance and my custody hearing. If you won't accept the clothes as a gift from me and Sirius, accept them as a tool needed to win the case. If you appear looking like you don't have two sickles to rub together it will hurt my chances of avoiding Fudges wardship, whether Dumbledore acknowledges me or not. For my sake, get some new clothes, please?"

"Ok, but Im doing this against my will"

"Thats alright, just as long as you do it, besides we are going to see Hermione and Tonks later"

"And what do you mean by that" a faint blush appearing on Lupins cheeks.

"Oh nothing, I just noticed how quickly you suggested a visit when I said I wouldn't mind speaking to 'Mione about what is going on at the moment, since you don't know Mr or Mrs Granger I figured the one you really wanted to see was Tonks," with a cheeky grin he added "and judging by your face right now I can see I was right"

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you are talking about" they strolled into Gringotts, emerging 15 minutes later with their money bags bulging with gold.

Harry's face had a stunned expression on it, "When you said Sirius had transferred a stash to your vault I wasn't expecting it to be quite so large"

"The Blacks were one of the wealthiest wizarding families in Britain. What you saw there was what was leftover from the inheritance Sirius received from his Uncle, the actual Black Family Vaults themselves contain fifty times that amount." Lupin grabbed Harry by the shoulder, turning him to look him in the eye. "Harry, between what Sirius is leaving you, the Potter Family Trust your parents left you, the vault you use just being one of five similar vaults and also what you stand to inherit as Dumbledore's only heir you will possibly be the richest man in Britain."

"I would trade it all to have my parents and Sirius back with us" Harry sighed

"I know you would, but what you have to think about is the good things you will be able to do with this money in their names, or rather the bad things that the Malfoys and Lestranges could do."

"I know, when the time comes I'll accept the provisions of his will, but that doesnt have to mean I will do it with a smile on my face."

"No you don't have to like it, you just have to live with it, besides," he said with a grin "money certainly makes unhappiness more comfortable"

"True" Harry laughed, "Now lets get this over with, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can see Tonks"

"Oi, thats enough of that lip from you young cub"

"Young cub?, You've called me that a few times" Harry asked as they walked along the alley.

"Well when you were born we couldnt agree on a nickname for you, since I was a wolf I called you cub, Sirius called you pup and your dad called you Bambi. Your mother point blank refused to let us call you pronglet like we wanted, You don't mind it do you?"

"No, I quite like it actually, it beats Freak and Boy like the Durselys used to use"

"Well if all goes to plan you won't ever have to hear from them again" Lupin opened the door to Madam Malkins.

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, I haven't seen either of you for such a long time, and may I add Mr Potter that I always believed in both you and Professor Dumbledore." gushed Madam Malkin.

Harry, a little overwhelmed at the greeting nodded shyly "Thanks" 

"So what can I do for you two gentlemen today"

"Harry here nears an entire wardrobe, apart from his old school things, which we will worry about replacing next month, he has absolutely nothing that fits him"

"Yes, I can see that" she eyed his over sized t-shirt and shorts distastefully

"He would like three sets of casual robes, two sets of dress robes, three pairs of casual trousers, 2 pairs dress trousers, as well as dress shirts, and casual shirts you know the drill. He will also need a pair of Dragon Hide boots as well as a pair of plain black leather dress shoes" Lupin was enjoying himself immensely.

"Mr Lupin would like to order the exact same items as myself please Madam Malkin, and could you please add a black dragon hide cloak for both of us." Harry stuck his tongue out at the grimacing man. "May I also add that money is no object"

"Well if thats the case could I suggest that you spend a little extra and allow me to make them for you out of a new material that will automatically increase or decrease in size to appear custom tailored for the wearer. The spells used are guaranteed to last for the lifetime of the clothing."

"Madam Malkin, that would be brilliant"

"Mr Potter, Mr Lupin, if you could step this way please"

Stepping into the back of the shop Madam Malkin and her staff made quick work in taking Harry and Remus' measurements.

"If you gentlemen would now like to choose some colours and patterns"

"No no, we will leave that to your expert eye. We shall come back in two hours or so to collect them, will that be enough time?" Lupin really was enjoying this whole experience.

"Not a problem at all. They will be waiting here for you when you get back."

Exiting the shop Harry asked "so what do we do for the next two hours?"

"Well I figured we could use this time to go into Muggle London and get you some casual muggle clothing Unless there is somewhere else you would rather go first.."

"I wouldn't mind getting some new glasses, is there somewhere in Diagon Alley I can get them or will we get them from a muggle store?"

"No no, Eagle Eye Optometry is just across the street near Flourish and Blotts."

Walking into the optometrists Harry was greeted like a long lost family member by the resident specialist. "Oh my goodness, its Harry Potter, Mr Potter I just want to thank you for the help you gave my son last year with Defense Against the Dark Arts. It gave him so much more self confidence."

"Not a problem at all. What was your son's name?"

"Anthony Goldstein, he said you had a tutoring session regularly for anyone who wanted assistance since that Umbridge woman wouldn't teach any practical lessons."

"Aaaahhh Anthony, yes he studied hard and did very well. Do you know Remus Lupin, he would have taught Anthony DADA a few years ago, he was the one who inspired me and taught me a lot of what I know."

"A pleasure to meet you Professor, Anthony told me all about you, he said you were the best DADA teacher the school had ever had, it was a shame that they won't have you back again this year."

"Thank you for you kind words, but we never know what the future may hold." Said Lupin cryptically.

Harry Looked at him quizzically.

"Not now, I'll fill you in when I know more myself" Lupin tapped the side of his nose with his forefinger.

Harry nodded to show he understood, "Mr Goldstein, I need some new glasses and I was wondering if you could show me what you have in stock"

"Well Mr Potter.."

"Call me Harry, please"

"Ok, Harry, we have a new range of wizarding glasses, once you put them on they will disappear from view until you remove them again yourself. They wont fall off and you wont feel like you are wearing them at all, you can even sleep with them on, although I wouldn't suggest showering or swimming with them."

"Fabulous, I'll take a pair"

"Ok, put them on and look at this sign, let me know when it all comes into view."

Harry put on the glasses which promptly seemed to disappear into his skin. Facing towards the sign he stared at it while Mr Goldstein fiddled with a handle at the side. "I can see it" Harry said.

"Righto then, if you could remove the glasses for me for just a second"

"How?"

"Just like you would an ordinary Muggle set of glasses"

Harry quickly removed the glasses, handing them to Mr Goldstein who tapped them a few times with his wand, muttering a charm under his breath.

"Here we go" he said handing Harry back his glasses, "try them now."

"Perfect!" Harry exclaimed, "Now how much do I owe you"

"Well I will give them to you for nothing if you will just tell anyone who asks that you got them from me, you see they are a new invention of mine and not yet widely publicised"

"Are you sure, I don't mind paying and doing that as well."

"No Harry, between the business you will generate for me, plus the help you gave my son last year, your money is no good in here."

"Well thank you very much Mr Goldstein, and say hello to Anthony for me" Harry shook his hand

Walking out of the shop Harry turned to Lupin "Muggle London now?"

"Ok, lets do it" they walked quickly back into the Leaky Cauldron, Lupin transfiguring his shabby robes into an equally shabby pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Looks like we better get you some more things as well" Harry commented.

"Alright alright, I have learnt better than to argue with you. Honestly, your worse than your father and Sirius combined"

Harry grinned at this. Entering the street outside the Wizards Pub they wandered up the road keeping a careful eye out for any sign of trouble. Making their way into a Menswear store they bought everything they could possibly need.

"Laden down with shopping bags Lupin looked at his watch "Perfect timing, we will make it back to the Leaky Cauldron with time for a quick Butterbeer before we collect our things from Madam Malkins and head home for lunch."

Harry, now wearing a brand new pair of jeans and a t-shirt, having thrown his old things in the bin at the shop, smiled "and then off the see Tonks and 'Mione"

"You aren't going to drop that are you cub" asked Lupin. "You seem fairly keen to see 'Mione as well"

This time it was Harry's turn to blush, "I don't think of Hermione that way thank you very much, she is my best friend"

Lupin quirked an eyebrow, "keep telling yourself that enough and you will believe it"

Harry thought to himself "Why does everyone think 'Mione and I have a thing for each other. First Krum, then Cho last year, now Remus. I don't think of her like that, at least I think I don't"

Reaching the Leaky Cauldron Remus opened the door, the bar had slowly filled throughout the morning. Everyone turned to look at the new arrivals "Its Harry Potter" someone gasped. Pretty soon everyone in the place was whispering his name and clamouring around trying to look at him, if not shake his hand. 

"I always believed you Mr Potter", "I wrote an letter to the editor of the Prophet about what they were saying last year", "Harry....Mr Potter......thankyou" soon the platitudes all seemed to run together.

"PEOPLE, THATS ENOUGH" the voice of Tom the publican could be heard loud above the crowd. "PLEASE LEAVE MY CUSTOMERS ALONE OR ELSE I WILL ASK YOU TO LEAVE" Gradually the crowd evaporated allowing Harry and Lupin to take a seat at the bar.

"Thanks Tom" Harry smiled weakly, "All that is a bit much before lunchtime"

"A couple of Butterbeers please Tom" Lupin said with a wry grin.

"Certainly gentlemen, they are on me."

Sipping on his drink Harry muttered "usually the only run in I have here is with one of the Malfoy's"

"I dont think that will be a concern this year Harry, with Lucius in prison, and all his assets frozen, the Malfoy's currently haven't got 2 knuts to rub together. I am not even sure where they are staying, but I can ssure you they won't be shopping" Lupin grinned.

"Maybe he won't be as arrogant this year"

"I wouldn't bet on it, Harry, promise me you will be careful this year, especially around the Slytherins, after the events of last year some of them will hold a grudge against you and your friends. We managed to keep everyone else's name out of the paper, but unfortunately they knew you were there."

"I promise"

"Cmon, drink up, we will get our robes and head home for lunch"

They quickly headed back to Madam Malkins and paid for their purchases. "Do you mind if we use your fireplace, its just that with the crowd in the Leaky Cauldron and young Harry here......."

"Of course Mr Lupin, the floo powder is in the jar on the mantle"

"Just say Headquarters Harry" Lupin said taking a handful of powder. 

A few seconds later Harry found himself back in the lounge room at Grimmauld Place. "I'll just drop these off in my room."

"Harry, that was something else I meant to ask you, you have your choice of two bedrooms, either Sirius' old room, or we have just finished redecorating the master bedroom, where Buckbeak had been staying."

"Um, the master bedroom I think, it would still be too hard for me to stay in his room just now." Harry's good mood was quickly evaporating. "Today has made a huge difference in how I have been feeling, but I'm not ready to face it quite yet."

"I thought that may have been the case. I had Dobby put your things in there when we arrived."

Walking slowly up the stairwell Harry paused outside of Sirius' door. "Soon", he thought to himself, "soon, but not today." wiping a single tear from his eye he continued to the top floor. Opening the door he was not prepared for the opulent splendour inside. The whole room had been painted in a relaxing blue and white scheme. A king sized four poster bed was in the centre of the room against the far wall either side of the bed were two huge bay windows looking out into the backyard, a giant study desk with a comfortable leather chair was in one corner, a sofa and two single seat chairs around an open fire place in another corner. A giant mahogany wardrobe and chest of draws against the other wall, on the opposite side of the room near the desk was a book shelf now filled with Harry's school books and personal library. A door on the other side of the wardrobe caught his eye, opening it he walked into a bathroom almost as big as the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts except without the mermaid (or peeping tom ghost).

With a pop Dobby appeared. "If Master Harry would like to go downstairs for lunch, Dobby will put his new clothes away."

"Ok Dobby, thanks for that." Harry dropped the bags he was still holding and made his way back down the stairs. Entering the kitchen he looked at Moony "That is almost as big as the Dursleys whole house."

"It was the first thing Sirius' did, he wanted you to have your very own room that you could always disappear to if you wanted to be alone."

Harry sat there, a confused look on his face. "Why would he go to all that trouble for me?"

"Harry, I know you feel like its all too much, but your worth it, Sirius thought so, I think so, Dumbledore thinks so, the whole order, except Snivellus, thinks so. I know your relatives made you feel like you were worthless, well to them maybe you are, but Harry I can't stress how wrong they were. To us you are very important. Not the-boy-who-lived, not the tri-wizard champion, not the quidditch player, but you, just plain Harry."

Harry hugged him, "thanks Moony, you don't know how much that means to me"

"I meant every word"

REVIEW ANSWERS

Azntgr01: Thanks for the heads up, I wasn't aware that I couldn't receive anonymous reviews. I have changed it now.

Makatochi: Thanks very much.

Ryusuken: Pegged it in one. No super powers, just plain hardwork and determination.

PottersGurl84: I know it is slow going to begin with, but the pace will pick up. The first 12-15 chapters are introducing plot elements that will come into play in other chapters later on. Bear with me :P


	6. Chapter 6

After eating the huge meal that Winky had prepared for them Harry asked "How will we be getting to the Grangers this afternoon?"

"I'll prepare a portkey for us when we are ready to leave. We'll meet back here in 30 minutes, which should give us plenty of time to get changed and freshen up. I don't know about you, but I could use a shower after the morning we have had."

"OK, see you shortly" Harry raced back upstairs to his new suite and jumped into the shower. Emerging from the bathroom ten minutes later he found that Dobby had laid out one of his new casual outfits and his dragon hide boots. Putting on the clothes, he felt them resizing to fit him perfectly. Donning his new glasses he turned to the mirror. He almost didn't recognize himself. Between the tailored clothing, and the apparent lack of eyewear he appeared to be a totally different person.

"Not bad sweety, but next time do something about the hair" the mirror said flirtatiously.

Grabbing his new cloak he raced back downstairs to meet Lupin who was already in the kitchen waiting for him. "Wow Moony, you look great" Harry exclaimed "Tonks will be impressed." He ducked under a playful swipe at his head.

"You too cub, I'm sure your "best friend" will find you quite tasty as well."

"How many times do I have to tell you that she doesn't like me that way"

"Ok ok, I'll let it go for the moment. Have you got your cloak, alright good. The dragon hide cloak was a good idea by the way, I would never have thought of it, then again I don't usually have the money to buy these sorts of things."

"Yeah, I figured that we could wear them with either dress, casual or school robes, and that we would be protected if we were attacked from behind since only the killing curse can get through dragon hide easily."

"True, ok, grab hold of this coaster, it is set to go in 10 seconds."

For the second time that day Harry felt the familiar tug of the portkey, landing on his feet for once, his eyes quickly scanned around to make sure their arrival had been unseen. They walked around the side of the house and knocked on the front door. Harry recognized the lady who opened the door as Dr Granger, Hermione's mother, having met her a few years prior at the Leaky Cauldron. "Good afternoon Dr Granger, I'm not sure if you remember me I'm….."

"Harry Potter", the woman gathered Harry up into a tight embrace "you look fantastic, and what happened to your glasses?"

Harry appeared totally flummoxed at this greeting

"And who is your friend" the woman continued "Oh my god, REMUS, where did you get those clothes" she tackled the stunned werewolf into a hug giving him a big kiss on the cheek "Get inside the pair of you, come on chop chop"

Walking into the hallway Harry saw the back of the familiar bushy haired head of his best friend Hermione Granger sitting in the lounge room talking to…….her mother. "But she….that's not…..she is…" Harry stuttered even more confused than before, turning at the sound of a chuckle behind him, he watched THAT Dr Granger change into none other than Nymphadora Tonks.

"Wotcher Harry" she grinned "Can't be too careful these days, never know who is going to be at the door, so I always answer it as Dr Granger just to be safe. Hiya Remus, I like the new look, very sharp my friend very sharp indeed."

"Thanks Tonks" Remus struggled to hide his rosy cheeks.

"Tonks, who was at the door?" came a question from the next room

"Just a couple of gentlemen callers Hermione, you may want to come out here and take a look"

Hermione walked into the hallway "HARRY" she squealed launching herself at him at grabbing him into a fierce hug " I was starting to get worried, I hadn't heard from you yet, and you hadn't answered the owl I sent you the other day. I thought those muggles must have done something to you, and then you turn up here dressed to the nines and…." Hermione paused for a second and took a step back still holding on to him "You're not wearing your glasses" she said quizzically.

"Slow down 'Mione," he grinned pulling her back towards him for a quick hug of his own "one question at a time."

"Sorry" she smiled apologetically as they broke apart "You just took me by surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you for a few weeks yet."

"Well he had a few things he needed to talk over with someone and he thought the best person for the job was you" Lupin interrupted "But before we get into that, would you like to introduce us to your mother?"

Hermione turned to her mother, who was standing in the door way, a question apparent on her face. "Mum, you remember Harry don't you, Harry Potter"

"Oh yes Harry dear, you certainly have grown since I saw you last, it doesn't seem that long ago though since all we ever seem to hear around here when Hermione is home is Harry this and Harry that" she teased her daughter giving Harry a quick wink.

He ducked his head to hide his blushing

"Mother" growled Hermione a pink tinge of her own appearing on her face, recovering she continued the introductions "and this is Professor Remus Lupin"

"A pleasure Dr Granger" Remus extended his hand.

"Professor, please call me Kath" she shook his hand

"And I insist you call me Remus"

"Would you gentlemen like some tea?"

"I believe Harry has some matters he wishes to discuss with your daughter, but I'd love some"

Turning to her daughter she said "We'll be in the kitchen when you two have finished"

"Ok mum" Hermione replied, "We'll just be upstairs in my room."

As they walked up the stairs Harry attempted to gather his thoughts trying to decide where to begin. He took a seat at Hermione's desk as she sat on the bed and asked "Firstly, what happened to your glasses? Did you get contacts?"

"I'm still wearing them, its just that they turn invisible when I have them on. They're a new invention from Mr Goldstein, Anthony's father, he runs the Optometrists in Diagon Alley. I got them this morning when Moony and I went shopping."

"Yeah the new clothes, I noticed them as well"

"I'll explain that in a second, but first I suppose I had better begin from when I last saw you." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "When I got back to the Dursley's they locked me in my room, I had nothing to do but dwell on what happened to Sirius, about how  you, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all injured, about what Voldemort had done and about how much I wanted to hurt Bellatrix Lestrange. After a few days of doing nothing but blaming anyone I could think of for what happened I had an……whats the word….an epiphany. I realised that no-one I care for will be safe until Voldemort is destroyed. The only way I could make sure that nobody else was killed to get at me was to be as prepared as possible for my next encounter with him, so I wrote to Professor Dumbledore asking him for some training in warfare over the summer."

"Oh Harry," gasped Hermione tears welling in her eyes "You don't have to…"

"Please, let me finish first" Harry interrupted "There is still more to be covered. Moony came and got me before sunrise this morning. After we got back to headquarters Professor Dumbledore arrived where they dropped a few bombshells on me, as a result of these I have some choices I have to make. Firstly, Sirius has had the entire house renovated to make a home for me. Secondly I am the primary beneficiary of his final will and testament that should be settled in a few weeks. Thirdly, once the ministry acknowledges Sirius' death I no longer have a legal wizarding guardian, Dumbledore has only been acting in absentia on his behalf. Fourthly, unless a relative comes forward and is willing to adopt me, I will become a ward of the ministry under the care of Cornelius Fudge. The ministry will not allow Moony to care for me simply because he is a werewolf. The final bombshell is that I actually DO have a relative who is willing to come forward. My Great Great Grandfather to be exact, a wizard by the name of Albus Dumbledore."

Hermione gasped "Professor Dumbledore is your Grandfather?"

"With a few greats added on, but yes. Apparently he sent his granddaughter into hiding from Grindelwald after the rest of his family was murdered around 70 years ago, by the time Grindelwald was finally defeated, Dumbledore had amassed many other enemies who would use the child against him, so he deemed it safer to leave her in hiding, unaware of who she was related to. She was my grandmother, and until this morning, no-one apart from Dumbledore had ever known who her descendants were."

"Wow, I mean that's……wow" Hermione was stunned momentarily "So what are your choices?"

"I either have to accept or decline the provisions of Sirius' will. If I accept, all the Black Family assets with the exception of a few other bequests will be transferred to my name. If I decline they will be divided up between Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Tonks' mother Andromeda. Secondly I have to decide whether or not I want Dumbledore to acknowledge me as his heir publicly. If he doesn't I will have to live with Fudge, if does I will either live with him, or Moony, thats why we have the new clothes, for when we appear before the courts."

"You don't really have much of a choice do you, I mean no offence to Tonks' mum, but there is no way Sirius would want Narcissa or Bellatrix to get anything, and why would you want to live with Fudge?"

"But its just that…"here Harry began to choke with tears, "its just that if I make the choice then I am admitting that he is dead, that he isn't coming back, that I killed him" the last was a mere whisper.

"Oh Harry," Hermione gathered him into her as he sobbed broken heartedly. Wrapping her arms around him she continued, her own tears flowing freely down her cheeks "It's not your fault Harry, Sirius would never blame you, you did what you thought was the right thing to do, and you would do it again tomorrow, just as he did for you."

They sat there like that huddled together for the next 30 minutes, the tears slowly ebbing away until no more could be shed. Finally Harry sat up, "Thanks 'Mione" he kissed her gently on the forehead "I don't know what I would do without you."

"That's what I'm here for" she smiled giving him a quick final hug "Now wash your face and lets head back downstairs to join the others" 

When they walked into the kitchen everyone noticed their eyes, puffy and red from crying, and their smiling faces.

"Done?" asked Lupin. After receiving a nod from Harry he continued "Now Hermione, your mother informs me that your parents are intending on going to Canada for a few weeks at the end of this month, so if you would like to come and stay at headquarters after they leave you would be more than welcome."

"Can I?" Hermione looked eagerly at her mother.

"From the sounds of things it would be the safest place for you" was the reply "that is if Harry and Remus don't mind the company"

"Not at all" Harry was quick to answer

"I believe the Weasley's will be arriving around the same time. Something about someone's birthday, and making sure the poor boy gets fed properly." Lupin chuckled "Molly obviously doesn't know Dobby and Winky very well yet. Anyway thank you for your hospitality this afternoon Kath. Are you ready to go cub?"

"I'm ready" turning to Hermione's mother "thank you for having us here Dr Granger sorry for the intrusion" quickly pulling  Hermione into a hug "and thank you for being here for me"

"Always" she replied giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

Harry released Hermione, oblivious to the knowing grins on the faces of the three adults. Grabbing hold of the portkey he gave a final wave as they were whisked back to Grimmauld Place.

"How are you feeling now cub, honestly" Lupin asked as they sat down for dinner

"Truthfully, after speaking to both you and 'Mione today, I feel better than I have for weeks. I think I will actually be able to get some sleep tonight."

"Good, well I don't know about you, but I've been up since long before sunrise, so I'll be heading off to sleep as soon as I finish eating."

"Same"

"Now Albus will be here for breakfast tomorrow to discuss his plans for your training, have you given any further consideration to what decision you are likely to make with regards him."

"Yes I've decided to let my Grandfather come forward."

"That's fantastic, Fudge won't know what hit him."

They bid goodnight to each other and headed off to their respective rooms, collapsing on his bed, Harry attempted his occlumency exercises, but sleep overtook him before he had finished. Thankfully it was an undisturbed night. 

AN & Review Answers

Thank you to the people who are reviewing this story, it is nice to receive feedback. Please continue to give me your criticisms, corrections and ideas as they will only help me in writing the story. Remember that my main target audience for this will remain between the ages of 5 and 12 (my neices and nephews) so don't ask me to include any sex scenes.

Shdurrani: thanks for the encouragement

HermioneGreen: I hope you liked what happened above. Fudge will be fun later on as well :P

Potter Reader: cheers :D

azntgr01: I'm glad your enjoying it.

TYCHO13: Thanks for the compliment, although just to correct your correction. OOTP refers to Nymphadora Tonks (not nymphodia) as being the daughter of Andromeda Tonks (nee Black) who was a cousin of Sirius Black, but disowned by the family after she married a muggle. Andromeda and her sisters Narcissa and Bellatrix would all inherit equal shares of the Black estate if Sirius was to die intestate. When I refer to Tonks (as with most fan fics, plus JKR herself) I mean Nymphadora. Andromeda was introduced in OOTP in name only to the best of my recollection. 

Windphoenix: Yeah I reckon Moony is a great character as well. Cheers :D

Slim5: I hope you keep enjoying it. 

Ryusuken: thanks heaps :D


	7. Chapter 7

Waking early the next morning, Harry had a quick shower and then wandered down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning Master Harry." greeted Winky.

"Good morning Winky, I forgot to ask you yesterday how you were feeling."

"Master Harry is too kind to be thinking of poor Winky, I is feeling much better now that I have one master and his friends to serve."

"I'll be going back to Hogwarts at the end of August, but if you wish to stay here and continue looking after the order members and the house that would be much appreciated." Harry had given up trying to make the house-elves stop calling him master during the previous nights dinner, and had resigned himself to being pampered by them.

"That will not be necessary Harry" Dumbledore entered the room, "The order will be shifting its base of operations back to Hogwarts during term time. Dobby and Winky will accompany you back to school then, and will continue to serve both you and the order and aid the schools elves if they require more work to do."

Taking his seat he continued, "You and I need to finish our conversation regarding your training after breakfast, I have two different scenarios I will offer you. After last year I hesitate to make decisions on your behalf, so I will allow you to decide for yourself which path you will take."

"Thank you" Harry hesitated "Grandfather"

Dumbledore sat up, the expression on his face unreadable "Are you positive?"

"Yes, I thought about it a great deal yesterday, I am still not quite sure about how I feel about absolutely everything, but after talking with Hermione and Moony, I understand a little about what it cost you to make the decision you did, and why you did it. I haven't yet made up my mind what role I want you to have in my life yet, but I would be honoured if you would come forward on my behalf to the courts. At the very least it would allow me to continue living here, with Moony, if not with you."

"Harry, I honestly cannot express what this means to me, this has been gnawing at me for years. The number of times I had to stop myself from coming forward to both your grandmother and your father is countless. I kept reminding myself that what I was doing was for their benefit. Now I can at least begin making amends for the life you have had to lead to date. Harry I urge you to learn from my mistakes, I feel that you will play a similar role in wizarding society as I have done. Do not push away those close to you in order to protect them, allow them to decide for themselves whether they wish to be near you or not. Your friends and family are well aware of the risks, and a true friend will always stick by you. Do not be afraid to open yourself and your heart to others for fear of hurting them because all you will manage to achieve is a greater hurt to both them and you and in the long run you will find that you may not have the will to fight, if you have no-one dear to fight for."

"So what shall I call you?"

"Until we make a public announcement I would suggest you continue calling me Professor while others are around. Once it is in the public domain unless we are in a  classroom situation I would like it if you called me Grandfather."

They sat in silence eating their breakfast, just looking at each other, absorbing this new bond that was developing between them. Lupin entered the kitchen a few minutes later. "Good morning Albus, your here early."

"Yes, I was just spending a little quality time with my grandson" the twinkle in his eye brighter than Harry had seen it since his first year.

"So Harry informed you of his decision then. Good"

"He has another decision to make this morning, so if you will excuse us, we will retire to the lounge while you eat your meal. I will let you know when we wish you to join us."

Entering the lounge room they sat opposite each other. "Harry, you have the potential to be an extremely powerful wizard, rivaling both myself and Voldemort in pure power alone. What has held you back up until now is your lack of motivation and a lack of passion for knowledge. Have you heard the expression knowledge is power?"

Harry nodded.

"Until the second half of last year you were just an average student" Dumbledore continued "Once you were motivated to prove Professor Umbridge wrong and began to study in earnest your marks improved dramatically in all your subjects. I have seen your OWL results, which I will keep to myself, you will have to wait the same as everybody else, and you performed exceptionally well in the majority of your subjects. What let you down in some areas was your theoretical knowledge, without understanding the basic theory behind a spell, you cannot achieve its maximum potential. Do you follow me so far?"

"I think so, what you are saying is that potentially I am far more powerful than Hermione for example, but she has less trouble than me performing most spells as she understands exactly how and why they work."

"Exactly! You are very similar to your father in that regard, it wasn't until his 6th year that he began to put the same effort he used for pranks and Quidditch into his studies. Before that, while he did well in most subjects he wasn't an exceptional student. Now Harry, you have two alternatives with regards additional training facing you. One will involve many sacrifices on your part in the short-term, the other may appear easier at first but will still have a price that you have to pay."

He paused and removed two badges from a pocket within his robes. Placing them on the coffee table infront of Harry. "Mr Weasley will not be continuing as Gryffindors 6th Year male prefect, I can not inform you as to why his badge was taken except to say that it was a combination of things. If Mr Weasley himself chooses to inform you as to why that is his decision. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain's position is also available. Now the first option of study is that you receive advanced defense lessons from Alastor Moody for the rest of the summer. Returning to Hogwarts you will be both prefect and Quidditch captain. You will select your NEWT subjects and continue as a normal student, squeezing in extra defense lessons between your duties to both your team and your housemates as well as occlumency lessons with me."

Harry's eyes lit up picturing himself as both prefect and Quidditch captain and possibly even Head Boy, exactly as his father had done.

"Of course this option means that it may be many years before you are truly capable of defeating Voldemort. Whilst the lessons with Moody will allow you to defend yourself and escape from many situations you will not have the required knowledge and associated power that comes with it to truly defeat him."

Harry's face fell at this thought.

"The second option will require you forfeiting your place as both prefect and captain and as an extension of this you will lose the possibility of becoming Head Boy. You will spend the remainder of the summer following a study regime that I will lay out for you which will essentially be a revision of your last 5 years at Hogwarts, ensuring that you have sufficient theoretical knowledge to proceed to the next stage of the plan. Once you return to school you will take NEWT classes in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense  with the rest of your year. The remainder of your timetable will be devoted to Free Studies, and this time will be spent with either myself, Professor McGonagal, Professor Flitwick, or one of the three new Defense teachers. We will be training you in advanced charms and transfiguration from a martial aspect as well as occlumency and leglimency. You will still be allowed to play Quidditch, however you may not be able to attend all training sessions, hence the loss of captaincy. If at any time however you or I feel that your studies are suffering Quidditch may have to be dropped. This regime will also contain a physical fitness element to improve both your stamina and flexibility which are essential in a dueling situation. The timetable will also include space for you to continue with the DA as an official Hogwarts club. The benefit of this plan is that you should be prepared to meet Voldemort within a few years"

"Professor, if I choose the second option, would you be able to include animagi lessons in there?"

"I believe animagi training is considered advanced transfiguration Harry and as such could be included if Professor McGonagal agrees., do you wish to follow in your father's footsteps then?" his eyes openly smiling.

"Yes, and for the same reason. Moony is all alone now, the last of the marauders. I want to do this for him to show him he isn't alone at least not while I am alive."

"A noble reason, yes I can't see why we couldn't include that in your training, providing of course that you have the capability to transform."

"Sir, I don't really need to think about this at all, as much as I would love to be Head Boy and Quidditch captain like my dad, I promised myself that I would do all I can to destroy Voldemort as quickly as I could. I will follow the schedule you lay out for me."

"Very well Harry, if you could call Professor Lupin back in here please."

"Ok, sir, before I get him who will be Prefect and Quidditch Captain now?"

"I believe Mr Longbottom has demonstrated a sufficient improvement in his skills and classes to warrant a place as a Gryffindor Prefect. I expect it may be the exact boost that he needs to raise himself to an even higher level than your DA helped him attain last year."

"And Quidditch, please tell me that Ron will at least get to be Quidditch Captain."

"Mr Weasley did himself no favours with both his attitude towards his responsibilities last year, nor his attitude towards his scholastic endeavours. Unless his school work improves dramatically this year, he may find himself without a place on the team at all. Professor McGonagal was most vexed with him, especially after she warned him at Christmas of his precarious position."

"She gave him a warning? None of us knew that."

"No, I don't think he believed her. Harry, I must seriously urge you to not allow Mr Weasley to distract you from the task at hand, ignore him if you must. Whilst your own average attempts at study until now can be blamed solely on yourself, I believe that it is the constant distractions that Mr Weasley craves that led you astray in the first place. Please take a leaf from Miss Granger's book and study first, socialise later. You will find a balance in both will reward you greatly."

"I'm confused, first you tell me not to push away my friends, then you tell me to ignore my best friend."

"Harry" Dumbledore sighed " a true test of friendship is how it survives conflicting interests. If Mr Weasley wished to devote his time to better himself rather than spending time playing chess and snap with you would you understand?"

"Well yes of course I would providing he explained to me what he was doing and didn't just fob me off."

"Exactly, so if Mr Weasley truly is your friend he will understand."

"So who will be captain then?"

"Since Miss Bell is to be Head Girl this coming year she has chosen, as you have done, to forfeit her place as captain whilst remaining on the team. Miss Weasley will become the next Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. I ask that you keep these announcements to yourself however until the others have been informed."

"Of course sir, should I fetch Moony now?"

"If you would."

Harry walked quickly out to the kitchen "Grandfather would like you to join us now please Moony"

"Righto"

After they had seated themselves comfortably Dumbledore questioned Lupin "have you informed Harry of your plans for this year yet?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for your go ahead before I did so." taking Dumbledore's nod as permission to continue he went on "Harry, I will be at Hogwarts again this year as one of your DADA teachers."

Harry leapt at him with a huge smile on his face "Fantastic!" he exclaimed giving the older man a hug. "Who are the other teachers and don't you dare say Snape?"

"Tonks will be teaching first and second years, both Tonks and I will be teaching third and fourth years together, and Alastor Moody and myself will be teaching fifth, sixth and seventh years. Tonks and Moody have been seconded to the school as security consultants, so they will spend much of their free time patrolling the school."

Dumbledore took over by saying "All three of them will be assisting with your training Harry, which brings me to my next point. Starting tomorrow, Professor Lupin will be overseeing your summer studies. Your timetable is as follows. At 6.30am you will be expected in the fitness room where you will follow a circuit of training to improve your strength and stamina. This will only be for an hour at first and will be increased when you arrive back at Hogwarts. Breakfast will be at 8am. At 9am you will begin your revision of your transfiguration work. At 10.30am you will begin Potions, Lunch will be at 12pm. Charms will begin at 1pm. Defense lessons will be at 2.30pm. From 4pm until 6pm will be time for any reading that you are required to do for the next days lessons. Dinner will be served at 6.30pm. At 7.30pm you will be having either yoga classes with Professor Lupin or occlumency lessons with myself alternating daily, with the exception of Tuesday and Friday evenings which are order meetings and which I would like to invite you to attend, and Sundays will be free days where your time is your own."

"So I'm in the order then."

"No that's not what I said, however I have promised to keep you abreast of any information that we have, you will be allowed to attend and participate in meetings, but until your training is finished you will not be allowed to become an active member of the order."

"I can accept that."

"Thank you for your consent" Dumbledore said dryly.

"So where is this training room?"

"If you would like to follow me down to the basement" Moony asked "I will show you where you need to go."

Walking out of the lounge and down to the basement, Moony stopped outside the first door. Opening it they saw what appeared to be a well stocked Potions laboratory. Walking further down the corridor they stopped outside the next door, inside appeared to be a training hall. "This room will be used for Charms, Transfiguration and Defense, the walls and floor are padded so that if you get thrown, or stunned you wont hurt yourself falling." walking a little further they got to the final door inside was a well equipped gymnasium , with a treadmill, rowing machine, exercise bike and a nautilus machine. In one corner a heavy bag and a speed ball were suspended from the roof with a skipping rope and some gloves hanging on the wall.

Dumbledore tentatively gave Harry a one armed hug, "You have made a wise and honourable decision and I am proud of you."

"Thanks Grandfather"

"Now I must be off for today, if I have an opportunity before the next order meeting I will call in, if not I shall see you at Tuesday evening's meeting."  with a nod of his head "Gentlemen" he walked out.

"What do you say about spending the rest of today learning how to use each of these pieces of equipment" Lupin said pointing at the gym, "exploring the house and just generally telling stories and having fun." 

"Sounds good to me" Harry grinned.

Harry went to bed early that night keen and motivated to begin training the next day. For the second night in a row he had an uninterrupted sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Harry awoke feeling refreshed and invigorated. Dressing quickly he walked silently down to the gymnasium room only to find that Lupin was already there. "Harry, your down early"

"I was awake so decided to make a start"

"Fair enough, but I'll bet you regret it by tonight" he chuckled. "Ready to begin then?"

Harry nodded, Lupin went on to recap everything they had run through the previous afternoon with regards operating the machines. Harry commenced his workout while Lupin explained exactly what they were trying to achieve over the next 7 weeks. "Everything that we do here is to prepare you for the real training that will start once school goes back, these sessions are to gradually increase your fitness levels so that by the time we start the hard work, you will be able to cope with it a little better, our study sessions are to ensure that your grounding in all your course work has been fully covered and understood but remember, we do not expect miracles to happen overnight. You have chosen a long hard road, and all we can do is take each section as it comes."

Once Harry had finished his exercises, he slowly trudged back to his room to have a shower and change his clothes before breakfast. Wearily making his way to the kitchen he slumped in his chair picking at a piece of toast, too exhausted to eat. Lupin removed the toast from his hand and turned to Winky "Mr Potter would like a bowl of porridge with milk please; he will then have two poached eggs on toast" 

Harry attempted to protest, but his pleas were ignored.

"It is essential that you keep your energy levels up. I can assure you that for the next few days you will feel absolutely horrible and perpetually tired, but by the end of the week you should begin getting into the swing of things."

After breakfast they moved into the training hall where Lupin began summarising the first year transfiguration text book. Unlike first year Harry paid attention as the theory was explained and even though he could already perform most of the tasks effortlessly, for the first time he actually understood exactly what he was trying to achieve. Potions was continued in the same vein. Harry was in reality a fair potions student, his main problem had been the fact that he had never had anyone willing to teach him. Professor Snape seemed to possess a greater hatred for him than he did for his father, if that were at all possible, and had made his classes a living hell for Harry. Under Lupins tutelage he was easily grasping concepts that previously had eluded him.

After a lunch break where he was forced to eat double what he actually wanted, his charms lesson began. Harry learnt a lot of theory that he hadn't been aware of regarding the purpose behind wand movements in charms. In Defence they began revising curses and jinxes, focusing mainly on different scenarios in which they could be used.

When Lupin went to call Harry for dinner he found him asleep on one of the sofas, with his charms text book in his hands. "Come on Harry," he shook him awake, "Dinner first then you can go to bed."

"Mwmmwmeep mfmmmwred" was Harry's response which he correctly interpreted as being "I wanna just sleep, I'm really really tired." Chuckling the werewolf picked up the boy and carried him to his room. He laid him on his bed and with a "Goodnight cub, I'll see you in the morning" he shut the door.

It took Harry a few seconds to work out where he was when he awoke the next day. The last thing he remembered was sitting down to study in the lounge room and here he was in his own bed. Shrugging, he quickly dressed and headed off to the gym.

"Well look what the cat dragged in," Moony laughed, "I did try to warn you yesterday, speaking of which I let you skip dinner and yoga last night to get some extra sleep because I felt you needed it. That won't be happening anymore. You really do need to eat everything we give you, I can't stress that enough, otherwise you will make yourself sick."

Harry just grimaced and started his circuit training, he really wasn't in the mood for a lecture this early in the morning.

Moony continued undaunted, a big grin on his face, "The yoga classes are also essential as they will help you in many ways, they will increase your general flexibility, they will help clear your mind for occlumency, you will find you sleep better, and you will also find that your overall concentration improves."

He paused, looking at Harry who was struggling on the rowing machine, his muscles and joints still aching from the previous day's unfamiliar usage. "I'll tell you what Harry, for this week and next, we will only do the exercises every second day, that will give your body a little more time to recover between sessions. What we will do instead is some extra yoga classes. They really will help you with everything, but if we do this you have to promise me that when we train you really put in some extra effort."

Harry quickly agreed, muscles he didn't even know he had were screaming in agony after being used for possibly the first time the previous day. He had always thought himself reasonably fit, but just one session the day before had cancelled that idea.

"Ok, we may as well use the training hall for this" Moony led the way next door "we shall start with some basic stretching and then do a few simple exercises. While we are doing this I want you to clear your mind by focusing on your breathing only." The remainder of the lesson passed quickly.

After showering and changing Harry came into the kitchen looking for breakfast, his stomach rumbling loud enough to be heard from the next room. "What would Master Harry like this morning?" asked Winky 

"Whatever you feel like preparing Winky, I am absolutely starving"

When Lupin joined him Harry was heartily eating a giant plate of bacon, eggs, mushrooms, tomato and toast. 

"How are you feeling now," he asked of Harry, "Any better?"

"I definitely have more energy than I did an hour ago" Harry said with a smile

"Good, then maybe you will be able to stay awake for the order meeting tonight then"

Harry had totally forgotten that he was to attend his first meeting that evening. The rest of the day flew by, Harry giving 100% effort in all his classes. While Harry was in his room putting the finishing touches to some transfiguration questions he heard a knock on his door, it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Grandfather, your early, have you come to join us for dinner?"

"I have, I also need to ask several favours of you. Firstly, could you please not reveal our relationship or any of our plans with regards your wardship to any of the Weasley's, who I believe will also be joining us shortly for dinner. Percy Weasley has recently returned home and has joined the order but I am still not convinced as to his loyalty to the cause, however I am loathe to suggest this to Molly or Arthur for fear that I may offend, regardless of this his primary role is to act as the Ministers Liason to the Order.  As he is still working for Fudge I do not want to risk revealing any information ahead of schedule."

Harry nodded, a disappointed look on his face, he really didn't like keeping secrets from his friends, especially the Weasley's

"Secondly, would you allow me to place some mental wards around your mind to alert me if anyone attempts any form of leglimency attack upon you during the order meeting? This particular ward will only work while we are in each others direct presence, but it will be necessary to ensure that Voldemort does not attempt to use you to spy on the order."

Once again Harry nodded, a shocked expression on his face. This was something he hadn't considered.

"The third request is not just from me, but rather from Molly and Arthur Weasley. Usually when I ask you not to reveal information it is assumed by you, and me as well, that Miss Granger and Mr Weasley are exempted from these instructions. In this case, Molly has asked that you do not under any circumstances provide her children with information on order business. She has no desire for them to participate in the order in any manner even if by proxy until they have left school. Miss Granger's parents on the other hand have agreed in principle to her participation, and when she arrives here later this month, she too will be invited to attend order meetings if she so wishes, however until then please keep all information to yourself."

"More secrets then," Harry sighed.

"Do not think of it as keeping secrets from your friends, look upon it as respecting Molly's wishes. Now I will quickly place the wards I mentioned, then we will go and join the others downstairs, I believe the Weasley's have just arrived."

Placing his hands on Harry's temple he stared into his eyes. Harry felt a brief sensation in the back of his mind, and shuddered, not breaking eye contact.

"And done" said his grandfather "They will fall on their own by tomorrow morning. We should only have to do this for the first few weeks. We will be recommencing your occlumency lessons starting tomorrow night, so very soon you should be able to set wards of your own strong enough to withstand all but the most brutal leglimency attacks, and my wards will serve no purpose. Now when the meeting starts you will feel someone trying to access your mind. That will be Professor Snape, I have asked him to test the protections I have placed. I should feel it as well, do not arouse any suspicions from the rest of the order when it happens, just look at me and if I nod, it is all going to plan. If I frown I want you to immediately practice your occlumency and add additional barriers to your mind."

They were interrupted by a loud yell "Oi Harry you git, get down here now."

Harry grinned, "Sounds like Ron is here"

He raced down the stairs, Dumbledore following at a more sedate pace. Opening the kitchen door he was met by a sea of red hair. The Weasley family, minus Bill and Charlie who were doing some field work for the order, were already in there. Molly bustled over to him grabbing him in a bone crushing hug. "Harry dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you Mrs Weasley" he said escaping from her clutches

"Alright there mate" Ron smirked "Still got all your ribs?" Harry poked his tongue out at him as they shook hands.

"Don't be a prat Ron!" Ginny slapped her brother on the shoulder "How are you feeling Harry" her concern evident. She had left behind her school girl crush last year and they were fast becoming the closest of friends.

"It hasn't been easy Gin, but I'm starting to come to grips with it all" he said giving her a quick hug.

"Thats good, and you've lost your glasses?"

"No no, just got new wizarding glasses, they are invisible"

They were interrupted by the twins.

"If it isn't Harry Potter, fancy meeting you here, I'm amazed, aren't you George"

"Yes Fred, absolutely stunned, but looking around it appears they let anyone in here these days" he looked at his brother Percy. While Molly and Arthur may have forgiven their son, it was apparent that not all the family shared their feelings.

"Hi Gred, Hi Forge" he turned, the smile disappeared from his face, and in a neutral tone nodded "Percy"

"Potter" was the terse reply. 

"Harry my boy, I'm sorry our warning backfired on you." Mr Weasley shook his hand

"It's not your fault Mr Weasley; it's actually turning into a blessing. Hopefully Remus will be able to adopt me." Harry stuck to the story that they wanted the ministry to believe.

As Lupin and Dumbledore joined them a contented hum of conversation filled the room as everyone ate the meal before them. Dobby and Winky had outdone themselves, obviously having been informed by Lupin about Mrs Weasley's feasts.

"So Ron," Harry asked, "What have you been doing these Holidays so far?"

"Earning a bit of money working for the twins" Ron answered between mouthfuls. "You should ask them if they have a job for you as well"

"Why would Harry ask US for a job," laughed Fred, "He already owns 20% of the store. Well at least he will as soon as he signs this contract, now quit fraternising with the hired help and get out a quill."

Ron's ears grew a little red at being referred to as the hired help, he threw a jealous glance in Harry's direction but Harry was too busy laughing at another of Fred's jokes to notice.

After they had eaten Ron grabbed Harry by the elbow, "Come on mate, you can show me your new room, the order meeting is about to start and we better head upstairs."

"Um Ron, um ah about the order meeting" Harry paused nervously not quite knowing what to say. "I'm um going to be going to it."

"Oh" Ron replied glumly, his growing jealousy becoming obvious to all and in a crescendo followed with. "Of course they would ask you to join them, after all you ARE the hero of the ministry, its not like any of US were there, we're just the hired help." he stormed off in a huff.

"What do you mean by that" Harry called after him "What did he mean by that" he asked Ginny.

"Don't mind him" she answered. "Ever since he saw the Daily Prophet article about what happened at the ministry he has been in a bit of a snit. They said that the death eaters were thwarted by none other than Harry Potter and members of the Order of the Phoenix. Percy didn't help matters when he told him that Dumbledore had made sure that none of the students had been named."

"Did Percy tell him that they tried but failed to keep my name out of it as well? Bloody hell, does he WANT a target painted on his back? The first I even knew about the article was when Moony told me yesterday, I didn't want that to happen. Like I need any more wannabe Death Eaters trying to kill me." said a frustrated Harry.

"He'll get over it, just give him time."

"Yeah righto, sorry to stick you in the middle of this Gin"

"It's not your fault that Ron's a prat" she laughed, "besides, I brought a book to read, I'm just going to curl up on the sofa by myself. I'll leave him to mope alone."

"Well if he starts annoying you just go upstairs to my room, I have another sofa there you can use."

"Thanks Harry" she walked off with her book.

Turning to the adults Harry stated "Well that wasn't quite what I expected." 

He followed them into what used to be the formal dining room now converted into the order's meeting room. Taking a seat between Lupin and Molly he waited for everyone else to arrive. He recognized many of the people from the previous year, yet there were also a lot of new members. That became obvious as he watched them introducing themselves around the room. Deciding to keep low key he stayed where he was, "besides" he thought wryly, "everyone knows who I am anyway"

Dumbledore called the meeting to order. "Firstly let me welcome all our new members, your assistance in these troubled times will be invaluable. I also welcome our most recent non-active member Harry Potter who will be participating in our meetings from now on."

Harry felt a prickling on the back of his neck, looking up at Dumbledore who just nodded his head, he turned at caught the eye of Snivellus Snape snidely sneering at him Harry turned back to the meeting.

"Now to new business" Dumbledore continued "Kingsley, what is the situation with the Aurors?"

The deep voice of the imposing Kingsley Shacklebolt answered "We are stretched fairly thinly at the moment, we have pushed the ministry to increase our ranks, however they claim that there are no funds available to pay more staff."

Harry made a mental note of this.

The Auror continued "Luckily for us there have been very few Death Eater sightings called in, those that have been were false alarms. Fudge is adamant that we must be seen in as many places as possible to assure the public of their safety. Unfortunately if a legitimate attack occurred it would take us too long to rally our forces."

"Amelia, do you have anything to add?" asked Dumbledore

Harry recognized Madam Amelia Bones from his trial last year, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement stood "Kingsley has summed it up fairly well, the ministry cannot increase our Budget until next fiscal year, we just do not have the money available. Between the Aurors, Hit Wizards and Courts I cannot find another knut."

"Percy, what do you feel Minister Fudge's opinion is of this matter?" Dumbledore queried.

"The Minister is naturally concerned about the safety of the public," the ever pompous Percy was in his element, "However with 75 different ministerial departments to oversee he cannot allow any one area to be his sole concern."

"Surely you can make him understand the gravity of the situation" asked his mother.

"I am positive that the Minister will continue doing what he feels is best" Percy took his seat.

"Best for the community, or best for him" Harry heard someone mutter.

A few other order members rose and gave their reports and then Dumbledore called on Snape. "Serverus, what have you to report?"

Snape rose to his feet, gazing around the room with a haughty expression his eyes settled on Harry.

"The Dark Lord has not chosen to reveal what his current long term plans are to anyone, with the majority of his inner circle now in Azkaban, and the ministry acknowledging his return he has had to postpone many ideas that he had. From what I gather he is waiting until he is in a position of greater strength before taking further offensive action. We can expect to see an increase in muggle baiting over the coming months as newcomers join his ranks. They are considered a form of, how shall I say it, hazing ritual to Death Eater initiates. The only goal that he openly discusses with those of us he considers loyal is the violent and painful death of Mr Potter, that remains his number one priority."

With a flick of his cape he took his seat.

"Slimey git" Harry muttered to Lupin who stifled a laugh.

It was during Madam Pomphrey's discussion on the readiness of the medical community that Harry once again felt the prickling feeling on the back of his neck only gentler this time. Looking up quickly he saw Dumbledore shake his head in the negative, a worried look in his eyes. Harry closed his eyes and threw up his occlumency walls. As quickly and as quietly as it occurred the attack withdrew. Harry sat silently waiting for the meeting to end so that he could speak to his grandfather.

At the conclusion of the meeting Harry made his way to the front of the room. Dumbledore cautioned him "not now, I will speak to you when everyone leaves, head to your room I will see you there as soon as I can."

Harry headed towards the stairwell pausing as he saw Ginny and Ron sitting in the lounge room waiting for their parents. Entering the room he was accosted by the two "So what's happening, what can you tell us."

He groaned, this wasn't going to improve matters between himself and Ron "um, nothing, I'm not allowed to tell you anything, that's one of the conditions of my attending the meetings."

"Yeah, but Dumbledore never means us when he tells you that" said Ron.

"No, this time you were mentioned specifically. Your parents have requested that you not be told anything. I can't go against their wishes."

"Protect us, fat lot of good it did last year, I still have the scars from their protection from when that brain got me. Oh wait, I wasn't there according to the newspaper, Mr Hero here saved the day." he turned away from Harry "Well don't let the hired help hold you up, I'm sure you have galleons or something to count. Nice clothes by the way, they look expensive. I'm sure you got them with the money I made for you working my butt off."

"For your information Ron, the money to buy these came from a stash Sirius left to get me some presents with, except he died before he got to spend it if you remember." Harry was beginning to get upset at his supposed best friends attitude. "And while we're at it, I didn't even know about the newspaper article until the day before yesterday and I wish my name wasn't in it." His voice was steadily rising "The twins just told me about my share in the shop tonight plus I never once called you the hired help and I can't tell you about the order out of respect to your parents wishes."

"Ron Weasley you apologise to Harry this instant" Molly stormed into the room doing her best sabre toothed tiger impersonation

"Sorry Harry" muttered Ron obviously not meaning it

"Well we'd better head off home then" Mr Weasley was trying to keep the peace, "The twins have already apparated off to meet some friends, so has Percy, do you mind if we use your fireplace Harry?"

"Sorry, what was that Mr Weasley" Harry was still slightly shocked at Ron's harshness and fake apology, "oh yes um, floo powder is on the mantle in the blue pot."

"The Burrow" Ron was the first to leave.

"See you on your birthday Harry, we will be staying for all of August after that as mum and dad will be tied up with the order and don't worry about Ron, he is just letting off steam." Ginny gave him a quick hug and stepped into the fireplace "The Burrow"

"He's had a few dissapointments this week dear, don't let him bring you down as well, believe me I will be talking to him about this tomorrow." Mrs Weasley gave him a peck on the cheek as she too left for home.

"Harry, I appreciate your respecting mine and Molly's wishes on this issue. I'll make Ron understand that it is not your place to gainsay our decisions, he'll come around, you'll see." Mr Weasley gave him a pat on the back before he stepped into the fireplace with "The Burrow".

Harry slowly made his way up the stairs, he had seen a side of Ron tonight he hadn't seen since 4th year and he didn't like it, if things didn't improve August looked like being a long month. Entering his suite he sat in one of the chairs near the fireplace waiting for his grandfather to arrive.

"I heard some yelling downstairs, I assume Mr Weasley isn't too pleased with our arrangement" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat.

'"That's an understatement" muttered Harry.

"Still, we have greater concerns at the moment other than Mr Wealsey's fragile ego, the leglimency attack downstairs has me greatly perturbed."

"How did Voldemort know to try tonight?" Harry asked

"It wasn't Voldemort. In fact it wasn't anyone I could easily recognise. The only thing I can be certain of is that it came from someone within the room. It appears as though we have a spy within the order. Still we shouldn't dwell on it, all we can do is prepare ourselves better for next time. I will add an identification spell to the wards in the future so that I can trace the caster more easily. Don't let it distract you from the job in hand. Goodnight child"

"Goodnight Grandfather"

Harry got ready for bed a multitude of different thoughts running through his head, Ron's attitude, the leglimency attack, the spy within the order. He drifted of into a very unsettled sleep.

Review Answers

Hermione Green, azntgr01 & Ryusuken : Thank you all for reviewing so consistently.

Shdurrani: The reason I pulled him from being a prefect is that he wouldn't be able to devote the time to his duties. If he isnt a prefect he can't be Head Boy (according to tradition anyway)  I left him in the quidditch team (just not as captain) as everyone needs an outlet of some form, in Harry's case it is flying.

BlindJedi: Yeah, they are great kids. Cheers :D

Makotochi: Draco definitely evil, Ron won't be good persay, but won't be evil either. He will just be immature for a while.

CokeFreak: Loved your OOTP/Not Your Hero. Cheers :D

TYCHO13: No worries LOL

Bill: I agree 100%, I was going to have Dumbledore raise some of those examples before the next stage of the training at Hogwarts. The problem is that he cannot raise anywhere near that level of power consistently, only when he has a huge surge of adrenalin. My theory is that by understanding the actual mechanics of how things work, he will be able to draw on that power reservoir we know he has regularly without being under immense pressure.

Voidless: Your right Aberforth Dumbledore would be his Great Great Great Uncle (uncles and aunts always having one more great than the corresponding number that the grandparents have) He won't play a role in this story.

Bob33: Thanks a lot.

I-Love-Sirius73: Thanks

Jeffb-16:  cheers :P


	9. Chapter 9

Harry felt like someone had been standing over him all night, whacking him on the head with a tiny mallet when he woke the next morning. His head pounding he meandered into the exercise room to perform his circuit for the day. Remembering his promise to Lupin the day before he gave it maximum effort, and his mood had improved considerably when he had finished. He still hadn't totally banished his concerns of the previous night, but he had managed to push them to one side for the moment.

Classes continued in their usual vein, Harry was firmly grasping the theoretical knowledge that seemed to elude him for so many years. He was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts when he could put some of it into practice. Wondering if he would be able to do so sooner, he added it to the ever growing list of things he wished to discuss with Dumbledore.

After he had finished reading up on the chapters for the next days lessons he realised he still had 45 minutes before dinner would be served. He decided to use to the time to write to Ron and Hermione.

_Ron,_

_If I have done something to offend or upset you I apologise, but I really have no idea what you are so angry at me for._

_I didn't even know about the newspaper article. I believe that your names were kept out of it to protect you, not to make me some kind of hero, you know I don't like that sort of thing._

_I also wanted to be able to fill you in on the order meeting, but it is a bit like what happened last year when you and Hermione couldn't tell me anything in your letters, I got mad at you then and you told me it was because Dumbledore wouldn't let you. Well this time I have Dumbledore AND your mum to deal with. (Don't tell her this, but I'm actually more scared of your mum.)_

_Ron, you're one of  my best friends, and you always tell me I can talk to you about anything, please just tell me what is going on so I can help fix it if I can._

_Harry._

_P.S. Say hi to Ginny and the rest of your family for me._

"There," he thought to himself, "hopefully he will write back soon and things can go back to normal."

_Dear Hermione,_

_Firstly I want to thank you for letting me literally cry on your shoulder the other day, I felt so much better after that, and you helped me put some of my thoughts into perspective. Thank you Thank you Thank you._

_I am looking forward to you coming and staying, I have a lot of things to talk to you about, but I really can't put them in a letter. What day are you arriving, do you know yet? _

_My summer classes have started, Moony has been running through magical theory with me for the last few days and I am really beginning to understand why you love studying so much, it is actually quite interesting once you comprehend what you are reading. _

_Has Ron written to you so far this summer? I saw him last night and something is bothering him. He got angry at me for no reason and said some really horrid things._

_Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Say Hi to Tonks from me and Remus_

_P.P.S.__ If Ron does tell you what is wrong can you please owl me as it has got me really confused._

Folding and addressing the notes he headed off to the Owlery. Hedwig swooped down onto his shoulder and nibbled affectionately on his ear. "Here girl, take these to Ron and Hermione for me please" he attached a letter to each leg. Hedwig flew off into the twilight to deliver the mail.

A short while later, as Harry was finishing his dinner, Dumbledore entered the Kitchen. "Good evening Harry, I am sure you have a few matters other than occlumency you wish to discuss with me tonight, would you like to cover them before or after our lesson?"

"Good evening grandfather, after if that's OK, that way if we run out of time, occlumency isn't being cut short."

"Good answer Harry, I am pleased to see you taking your studies seriously, Remus informs me you are making excellent progress so far."

"Well we have only been looking at first year stuff, nothing that complex yet."  
  


"Aahh. But Harry, this is the very thing that most people overlook. All complex problems are but a series of inter-related minor issues. Once you have your basics totally absorbed you will find that everything appears easier. This is one of the points I was trying to make the other night."

They both walked into the lounge and sat down. "Now Harry could you summarise what Professor Snape taught you last year for me please."

"He told me I had to clear my mind."

"And then?"

"Then he attacked me telling me to force him out."

"And…."

"And that's all, he would tell me how pathetic I was, and how rude and arrogant I was, and how I was just like my father and I would go to bed. Anything else I have basically worked out for myself."

"Surely you are exaggerating"

"Not really, you're a leglimens, would you like to bring up my memories of my lessons?"

"No, no that's not necessary, I believe you." Dumbledore sighed, "I really wish there was some way that we could reconcile yourself and Professor Snape."

"Two years ago, even the beginning of last year I would have been prepared to forgive him and move on with my life, but after last year I am afraid that I will never be able to reconcile with him." Harry's face took an unreadable expression. "Did you know that before I met Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy, I had never hated anyone or anything before in my life. Not even the Dursley's. I honestly don't know why you let him teach at Hogwarts, most of the students hate him, and I know he doesn't like them. He is extremely unfair to anyone who isn't in Slytherin and seems to go out of his way to be as rude and abusive to me as possible. He took points off me once for breathing in his class, and he took points from Hermione for knowing the answer."

"Despite his obvious bias Professor Snape remains one of the best potions teachers in the world, his classes constantly rank over and above the international median scores for each year. Your own owl scores, and those of your classmates will reflect this. An acceptable from Serverus ranks the equivalent of an outstanding from virtually any other potions master. Your classmates had a slight disadvantage having you in their lessons admittedly, the only progeny coming from the marauders but as a rule his marks are hard but fair. His giving and removing of house points may not be just, but in the overall scheme of things is that really important? I trust him, and he is good at his job, that's all there is too it."

"I'll agree to treat him with respect if he agrees to do the same for me. I cannot offer anymore than that." 

"If that's the best we can manage, I will organise a brief truce discussion before the next order meeting he attends."

Dumbledore resumed his teaching posture. "Now I will begin again and assume you have never studied any form of occlumency before. There are four types of occlumency defense. As you have never studied this previously I shall summarise each of them for you now and then send you a text with detailed explanations that I would like you to read before our lesson on Saturday evening."

"Firstly, there is the expulsion method, I believe that is what Professor Snape was trying to teach you. This is where you learn to recognize the signs that someone has invaded your mind and evict them from your thoughts. This is the simplest form of occlumency."

Harry nodded to show he understood.

"Secondly there is the warding method, this is similar to what I did with you at last nights order meeting. You establish wards around your mind that will prevent an attempt to break in. If someone manages to break through you will use the expulsion method to remove them. Once you have mastered this method you will find that it is easy to maintain the wards almost constantly, you will only need to exert any effort when someone attempts to pierce your wards."

"I did this last night once you shook your head." Harry sounded a little excited. "It just seemed like the natural thing to do."

"Yes, I felt you doing it. It appears you may posses some latent talents in this field, I incorrectly assumed it was as a result of previous training. This will make things slightly easier. Now the last two methods are extremely dangerous and should only be attempted by the most proficient of occlumencers as you leave yourself vulnerable to a counter attack."

"The Ambush method is where you set no apparent defenses on your mind waiting for an attack to occur. You will then trace the thought patterns back to the attacker and in turn assault their mind. Unfortunately this turns into a battle of strength, whilst you will have the initial advantage, if they overpower you they can destroy your mind."

Harry winced as he thought about how he had accidentally done this to Snape, silently relieved that the potions master had been too upset at the images he had seen to attack in turn.

"The final method is the most dangerous of all. It is simply known as Entrapment. You establish wards on your mind, leaving a slight chink in your armour so to speak. Once you feel the attacker enter your mind you seal off the wards trapping them inside. Now remember that a cornered animal fights dangerously, they have nothing to loose. Your enemy may have been weaker than you prior to your trap closing, but between their fear driven increase in power, and the effort required to maintain the wards you are extremely vulnerable. Please do not try this with Voldemort ever, no matter what the circumstances. I need you to make me a firm promise on this."

Harry nodded feeling slightly scared at how serious his grandfather was being about this issue, "I promise"

"Now Harry, what were the other matters you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Firstly, who do you think the attacker was last night."

"I have two theories on this, the first is that Percy Weasley was on a fact finding mission for Cornelius Fudge. We already know that he is firmly in the ministers corner, we just are not sure if he is prepared to sacrifice the order in his ambition. The second theory gives me the most concern, and that is that one of our newer members has joined us at the request of Voldemort. As to who this could be I really couldn't even speculate at this stage. Our only option is, as I suggested last night, to bait a trap for them, this is not as dangerous as it sounds. I will be setting the wards anyway, and merely adding one more spell to trace who it is that is probing your mind."

Harry felt relieved at the old man's confidence. "I also wanted to ask if we could maybe come up with a way for some practical lessons to happen. I am enjoying studying, don't get me wrong, but it would be easier if I could actually perform the spells without getting kicked out of school."

"I may be able to come up with a way for that to occur. It wouldn't be until after your birthday though. I'll make you a deal. If on your birthday Remus tells me that you have managed to master the theoretical techniques in all your lesson areas up to the end of your fourth year I will arrange it so that you will be able to practice during August. Now who else will be here during that period so that I may make similar arrangements for them."

"Well, Hermione of course, Ron and Ginny. I was also going to invite Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood to stay as a way of both thanking them and apologising to them for what happened at the Ministry that night."

"I will have all their names added to the arrangement tentatively pending their agreeing to my conditions on the day."

"Thank you grandfather that will be fantastic."

"Your welcome"

"Now the final thing is complicated. Firstly do you have any idea when the date of my custody hearing will be?"

"Not as yet, the matters regarding Sirius should be cleared by Thursday of next week, you will get a letter from his solicitor around your birthday outlining your inheritance. I have already indicated to him that you will be accepting the terms and conditions of the will. We should have a date for your hearing once that is all finalised."

"Well I have a plan for Cornelius Fudge that we will put into play after the hearing if things go our way." Harry went on to outline his plan in great detail. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes steadily grew as the boy continued. Both of them openly laughing by the time Harry finished with "and knowing Cornelius Fudge, he would have alerted the whole press contingent to be at the courts so he could gloat when it is over. The beautiful thing being that he can't avoid the press conference because he called it."

"Oh Harry, there is no disputing that you are your father's son. That is a prank that not even the marauders at their peak could have topped."

"Speaking of my father, do you want to talk to him?" 

Dumbledore paused, convinced he had misheard the boy. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that for me please."

"Do you want to speak to my dad, he is hanging in the hallway."

"Oh of course," Dumbledore caught on, "Yes, that would be delightful."

Walking into the hallway the old man slowed, not quite sure of the reception he would receive.

'Come on" said Harry knowing instantly what was on his mind, "I've explained it all to them, he is fine with it."

"Good evening Lily, Good evening James" Dumbledore offered tentatively

"Albus" "Grandfather" they cried, the simple pleasure in their tone at seeing him brought a tear to his eye.

"Firstly let me say I am so so sorry that I never told you of our relationship before you died."

"Harry told us why you did the things you did grandfather, there is no need to apologise. You chose the option you thought would be the best for everyone, there is nothing to be sorry for."

"I blame myself for not pushing harder to be your secret keeper."

At this Lily's eyes flashed "That's enough of that rot, between you, Harry and Sirius blaming yourselves for what happened to us, it leaves absolutely no room at all for Peter and Voldemort to shoulder their share. Now stop it the both of you."

"Yes Mum" "Yes Lily" they were both sounding a little sheepish.

The rest of the conversation went smoothly after the initial breaking of the ice, Albus promising to stop by for a quick hello whenever he visited if time permitted.

As Harry prepared to go to sleep that night he heard a tap on the window. Looking up he saw Hedwig with replies from both Ron and Hermione. Opening the window she flew into the room alighting on his desk. He quickly retrieved his letters and handed her an owl treat. Nipping on his fingers she flew off back to the owlery. He firstly opened the letter from Ron.

_Harry,_

_I know you didn't do anything deliberately, sorry I snapped at you. _

_Ron_

While it wasn't quite the response he had been hoping for it was better than it could have been. He quickly opened Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron has not replied to any owl I have sent him so far this summer. I think Ginny may know what the problem is but she refuses to tell me saying that "he'll come around when he is ready", and that "he just needs to mope it out of his system." I am as lost as you are._

Harry made a  mental note to speak to Ginny when he saw her next.

_Anyway, we shall be arriving on the 29th of July, that's the Monday before your birthday. Is it alright if my mum and dad stay for one night as well? That way they only have a short taxi ride to the airport the next day._

_You are so lucky being tutored over the summer. I am so pleased you are now starting to enjoy reading and studying. We are starting our NEWTs next year, and they will have a huge impact on the rest of your life. I have already started drawing up a tentative study schedule for us to follow, I will show it to you when I get there._

Harry laughed at this, "yep, nothing will change my Hermione". He paused at this and reconsidered his thought, "my friend Hermione- yes that's it, nothing will change my friend Hermione"

_I am intrigued about these other things you mention that you say you can't put in a letter, I wish you hadn't said anything, you know what I am like with things I don't know. Stop teasing me._

_Tonks sends her love to both you and Remus._

_Love _

_Hermione_

Harry drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on his face, and the letter still in his hand.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks passed quickly, Harry found himself almost constantly occupied. Between his regular daily routine, the order meetings and the evening talks with his parents he found that even with all that had happened in the last few months he was having one of the most enjoyable summers he could remember, if only Sirius could have been there to share it with him.

He still couldn't bring himself to enter Sirius' room. He had mentioned this to Hermione in one of their regular owls and she offered to be with him when he did it if that was what he wanted. He made a conscious decision to go in there on the day she arrived.

Classes were progressing well, they were slightly ahead of schedule, and Harry was confident of meeting his grandfather's conditions for the practical lessons to occur. 

His strength and stamina training had also shown a dramatic improvement. At Moony's suggestion he increased the length of time he trained rather than increasing the weights he was lifting and was now training for a full 2 hours. "You don't want to bulk up a lot" Moony pointed out, "you have to remain flexible." The yoga classes helped with this greatly, even with his natural seeker's grace and flexibility he was finding that his range of movements had increased exponentially. These lessons also aided him with his occlumency, by focusing on the breathing techniques Moony had taught him, he found he could clear his mind rapidly and eject an attacker almost instantly. His grandfather had commented on his improvement in this area.

Dobby and Winky had made it their mission to fatten him up, he would barely have finished scraping the last morsel of food from his plate when one of them would whip it away and replace it with another helping.

Between the regular exercise, excellent meals and healthy home environment Harry had managed to put on weight, most of it muscle mass and had even grown an inch or two. While he was still slender, and no-one would ever call him tall, few people would recognize him as the scrawny shell of a boy that left Hogwarts the month before.

Harry had owled Neville and Luna inviting them to stay with him for August after attending his birthday party. Luna had written back apologising that she would be unable to attend as her and her father were going away on an expedition. Neville would be arriving in the evening of the 30th of July, with his grandmother who would be staying the night, before deciding how long Neville could stay once she had met them all. Harry also contacted Ron a few more times, but only received terse one sentence replies. This upset him as he still had no idea as to what was bothering his friend. Mrs Weasley had not attended the last few order meetings so Harry hadn't had the chance to speak to Ginny yet to see what she knew.

There had been no further attempts to breach the wards on Harry's mind at the order meetings, but this really didn't prove anything at all, as only those with information to share attended the majority of meetings. The true test would be the next time the full order met.

The Friday evening before his birthday, Harry was in the kitchen eating his dinner when his Grandfather arrived. "Professor Snape will be attending tonight's order meeting, I have asked him to arrive early so that we may have our discussion. On another note, would it be possible to have Dobby prepare a room for me as I will be staying here for the next few days. Tomorrow night is the full moon and Remus will be segregating himself from the rest of the household from now until Monday. His rooms have been specially fitted for this eventuality."

"Dobby, can you please prepare one of the guest rooms for my grandfather?" Harry asked

"At once Master Harry." Squeaked Dobby as he popped away.

"I have asked Severus to meet us in the lounge; this discussion would be better held away from the rest of the order." Dumbledore led the way from the kitchen. Taking seats they waited for Snape's arrival. Swooping into the room, Snape looked like a vampire, his black cape billowing behind him, his lank, greasy hair framing his sallow face.

"You wished to see me Headmaster"

"Serverus, we need to discuss a truce of sorts between yourself and Harry. I know you have issues with his father, but this enmity between the two of you must stop. You are both on the same side, fighting for the same end. Surely you can find some common ground where you can meet. Now Harry has offered to begin treating you with respect in all his dealings with you, if you offer to return the courtesy."

"I will treat Potter with the respect he deserves" he almost spat out the name. "Potter will need to demonstrate to me that he has changed his ways for me to alter my view of him."

"Serverus" Dumbledore snapped, "Harry could just as easily say the same of you, he is prepared to put the past behind him, and allow you to start with a clean slate. Are you capable of doing the same thing."

"I will" muttered the unhappy potions master.

"Good, now shake hands" Dumbledore proceeded to exit the room.

Not realising that the headmaster hadn't left the room, Snape drew Harry in close as he shook his hand "Just like your father, take the moral high ground you arrogant little twerp. I will ignore your existence in public but my contempt for you will remain, remember that you still have to attend Hogwarts and we shall see how many house points you manage to cost Gryffindor before the year is out."

"THAT IS ENOUGH" roared Dumbledore causing Snape to jump to attention. "Serverus this ends here. We are fighting a war at the moment and this bickering and hostility within our own ranks aids our cause in no way at all. All we will manage to do is divide the side of the light even further. Now if you two cannot get along one of you will have to leave the order."

Snape smirked at this, confident of his role within the order, noticing this Dumbledore said to him is a gentle tone "Serverus, please do not place me in a situation where I have to decide between you and Harry because I can assure you that, for reasons that will become clear in both the short and long term, you will not like the outcome of my decision."

Harry and Dumbledore left a very shaken Snape behind them as they went to the meeting room.

The only new business that caught Harry's attention was a report from Madam Pomphrey regarding the dwindling store of potions and medical supplies at St Mungo's and other medical facilities. "If a major attack occurred, we would be forced to decide who we could treat and who we couldn't, only emergency cases with what we consider a high survival chance could be considered as we can't risk running out of supplies in case of another offensive. Unfortunately there is no funding left available. The healthcare budget has been stretched as tightly as it can be." 

Snape, still reeling from the blasting he received from the headmaster was succinct. "Voldemort plans to attack Azkaban at some stage, the only question is when. My informants are doing their best, but he is keeping all information close to his chest. Bellatrix is the only person he is confiding in, and even she is being kept in the dark on most matters."

The next day Harry found classes with Dumbledore to be a whole new experience. The depth and understanding that the man possessed was phenomenal. His comments were short, but accurate, and Harry found himself analysing both his work and his life in greater detail by the end of the day. His respect for his grandfather grew even higher.

A haggard Lupin surfaced mid-afternoon for a meal. Harry still hadn't told him about his plans to become an animagus in the coming year, nor his reasons for doing so. He had chosen to keep it to himself so that his transformation would be a surprise. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

"It's difficult." He replied, his pain evident on his face. Tonight will be especially painful, it will only be the second full moon since Sirius passed away. Last month I was still too numb for it to upset me, but this time…" He paused, his voice quivering. "When Sirius was sent to Azkaban, I was devastated. In one week, I had lost my three best friends. My next transformation was hard, for the first time in nearly six years I was all alone with none of the marauders for company. After Sirius escaped and we were reconciled he was with me every month. No matter what business we were doing for Dumbledore we managed to be together at the full moon, and now…."

Harry grabbed him in a hug, 'I'm still here for you, your not alone you know, I'm just upstairs."

"I know cub, believe me when I tell you that you are one of the few things that has kept me sane. I never thought I would have to go through a loss like that again." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I better head back downstairs to my rooms, it is starting to get late. Thanks Harry." 

"No Moony, thank you" he whispered after the retreating man.

Harry's mood was sombre as they ate dinner that night. They had become comfortable enough around each other in a short time and the need for meaningless conversation wasn't there. After a while Dumbledore queried "What's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking about Moony, how lonely he must be feeling at the moment."

"On that subject, I have approached Professor McGonagal on your behalf, and she is in agreement with your request."

Harry sat up, a slow grin appearing on his face. "You mean?"

"Yes she will tutor you in becoming an animagus once school recommences, now I have some matters to take care of tomorrow, and since it is your free day I felt a trip to Diagon Alley would be in order. I will leave you in the company of the Weasley's at their shop while I conduct my business, afterwards I thought that we could have lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, and then see what books Flourish and Blotts have on Animagus Transformation. You could then spend your spare time making some notes for yourself in preparation of your lessons."

The next day dawned bright and clear, and like his last few Sundays Harry found himself wide awake and ready to train even though he had the day off. He had decided the previous week to still stick to his regular morning routine and made his way to the gym for his exercises. Pushing himself as hard his he could he worked his way through a run, cycle, row and weights circuit, finishing up with a quick workout on the heavy bag and speed ball.

After breakfast he prepared himself for his first visit to the outside world since the day he arrived at Grimmauld Place. He was glad of the extra money he had spent on his clothing as they continued to magically resize themselves to match his form. The muggle clothing he had purchased was becoming a little tight with the weight he had gained. "Oh well" he thought, "I will just have to get some more when we go to get our school supplies."

After flooing to the Leaky Cauldron they made their way down Diagon Alley to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes or the WWW as it was known. People stopped and gawped as they two most famous wizards of their generations strolled down the street together. "We appear to be causing a bit of a stir" Dumbledore chuckled, "I am amazed we haven't seen any reporters yet"

He spoke too soon, as they arrived at the shop a reporter from the Daily Prophet bustled his way to the front of the ever growing crowd. "Professor Dumbledore, Mr Potter, Agernap Joverstick from the Prophet I was wondering if I could maybe grab a quick photo of the two of you and ask a few questions."

"I suppose we could give the twins a bit of a plug" Harry whispered to Dumbledore, "What's the use of being famous if you don't use it to help your friends every now and then."

"Alright, I'll agree just this once seeing as we are here anyway." Dumbledore said, a grin appearing on his face, "but you must ask them if I may have a Skiving Snack Box or two in case I wish to avoid a particularly boring staff meeting."

Harry giggled at the mental image of his grandfather being forced to eat a fainting fancy while Professor Binns addressed the rest of the staff.

"Yes Mr Joverstick, what are your questions?"

"What Brings the two of you into Diagon Alley together? It is very rare for either of you to make a public appearance but together.....is there trouble expected in Diagon Alley today?"

An excited babble broke out amongst the crowd, none of them had even considered this possibility for the two of them being here.

"Let me place everyone's mind at rest," Dumbledore's voice boomed above the frantic whispers "We are simply here on some personal business, there is no known danger from Voldemort or his deatheaters today." the crowd gasped as one at the casual way Dumbledore said the name, some people even fainting, he continued with "I asked Mr Potter if he wished to join me for lunch, and he explained that he had to make a brief stop at this marvellous store you see behind you. As I had not had the pleasure of visitng the establishment previously I decided to join him before continuing on to conduct my own affairs."

Harry took over, "The shop belongs to Fred and George Weasley, their younger brother Ron is one of my best friends, it is far and away one of my favourite places to shop in the wizarding world."

Fred and George had come to the door to see what the commotion was outside, seeing them Harry called them over to join the photograph.

"Now if you will all excuse us Harry and I have some shopping to attend to" Dumbledore led the way into the store, the massive crowd outside surging in after them like a wave, trying to see why exactly the-boy-who-lived shopped there.

Harry tried to greet Ron, but he was too busy racing around serving the myriad customers who had appeared. After an hour or so the surge abated and he finally had a chance to speak to the Wealsey's. "You two owe Professor Dumbledore a couple of Skiving Snack Boxes for that little bit of free press coverage" Harry giggled

The twins still speechless after the onslaught simply nodded, finding his voice Fred added "We'll even throw in a few Ferret Fudges, they're a new invention."

"If we have any left after that" quipped George.

"No rush Gentlemen, some time between now and the 1st of September will be fine, now if you'll excuse me I'll be off. Harry, I will meet you back here in 2 hours." Dumbledore left the shop.

"Hiya Ron" Harry offered tentatively, "How's it going"

"Ok, I guess." Ron said flatly

"Good," Harry struggled trying to think of something to say. Before he could Ron added

"Must be nice to be rich and famous and have all the crowd chasing you." his voice wistful

"Nice!" Harry snorted "It drives me round the bend. Dumbledore and I couldn't even walk down the street without causing a circus."

"Yeah, whatever" Ron sighed and went back to tidying up the few remaining pieces of stock. 'I know you don't ask for it, but just for once I'd.."

Before Ron could finish what he was saying the twins came over from where they had been balancing the till. "Outstanding Harry, you have brought us more business in one hour than we would normally do in a week. Plus the article and photo in tomorrow's Prophet we will be rolling in it, we may even make enough money before school goes back to open a second smaller store in Hogsmeade." George was ecstatic.

"Definitely!" Fred grinned, "Ron you should take a lesson on how he does it, maybe you can bring a crowd in every now and then instead of scaring them away."

Harry groaned at Fred's joke "Ron, he was only joking, don't go anyw....." but it was too late, Ron had stormed out of the shop.

"Thanks Fred, he had just finished giving me a hard time about being famous and then you had to say that."

"What, he's my brother; I'm supposed to make fun of him?" Fred was honestly amazed that Ron had taken it so much to heart.

"Do you two have any idea what's been wrong with him this summer? He hasn't written to Hermione yet at all, and he seems to be always getting angry with me?"

"Sorry mate, can't help you there. Don't worry about him, come through here, let me show you some of our new products." George grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him into the back room.

Harry's mood had improved greatly as he and the twins spent a hilarious 2 hours testing out the goods on each other and any customers that would consent to being guinea pigs, most of whom were only too happy to be pranked at the hands of Harry Potter. Ron still hadn't returned when Dumbledore came to collect Harry.

"As we are up this end of Diagon Alley anyway, we may as well visit Flourish and Blotts now before we have lunch."

After purchasing two books,  The Beast Inside by Sarcophillus Harris and Interspecies Internal Transfiguration by Rufus Macropus. They headed back to the Leaky Cauldron   where they had a pleasant lunch in a private room with Madam Bones. Harry outlining his idea for Fudge to her.

As he lay down to sleep he realised that Hermione was arriving the next day. That thought caused a sudden lurch in the pit of his stomach which soon turned to ice as he remembered that he would also have to enter Sirius' room the next day. With mixed emotions he drifted off. 

Review Answers

Cool, I got my first ever flame. They must have been really annoyed with the story because they reviewed not once, but twice. I have addressed them first as they have threatened to have a seizure if I don't work on their issues. Just a point on the author's names of the two books. They are both slight alterations of the scientific names of the Tasmanian Devil and Red Kangaroo respectively.

Carme: You know, one of the great things about fan fiction is that it is entirely the authors own imagination and work, also, if you don't like a storyline or genre you can choose something else to read. See a doctor about the seizures, I would hazard a guess that something other than a fanfic may be the cause.

BlindJedi: The house is still being used by the order. Ginny refers to Mr and Mrs Weasley being busy with order business for most of the month, that is why they are going to stay there. They would be there whether Harry was staying or not same as the previous year.

Matakishi Hirata-san, azntgr01, Jason, wowsergirl, jenbachand, Darth Kottaram:  Cheers guys, thanks for the support.

HermioneGreen: Pondering and anticipation are character building :D

Makotochi: Yeah, I wanted to see him have to put a lot of effort in to gain his true powers rather than put on an amulet or have a dream. Cheers :D

Perivayne: You may very well be right. Sometimes the lines between fan fiction and the original story blur. I remember reading something about James not being a prefect in his 5th year, but being made one in his 6th year after the whole Remus/Snape/Sirius/Werewolf prank, he then went on to be head boy from there. The chances are pretty good I read it in someone else's fic though and assumed it was fact. With regards the QC issue, YEP, I am am just a trouble maker at heart :P

David M Potter: Cheers, Ron will be up and down like a yo-yo in coming chapters, every time he begins getting over his jealousy, something else will come along. Like most teenage problems, taken on their own they are all fairly minor issues, but add them together, mix in some insecurity and BANG they are major world news.

Bill: Ron is his own worst enemy a lot of the time, but he will get over his problems........eventually........maybe. With regards Ships, this will be H/Hr, since I feel that under the context I am writing this they fit together better, personally I dont sail with any particular ship, however I will not read slash and I most definitely will not write it.

Michelline: There will be some romance developing later in the story, but just no sex scenes, too hard to explain to a five or six year old, well too hard for my brother anyway. I'm living in a  different country to them at the moment hence the reason I need to write for them :P 

Ryusuken: With regards the whole James/Head Boy thing see my answer to Perivayne. As for who the traitor is, I'll let you know when I know myself, yeah, the prank should be fun.

I-love-sirius73: Cold, colder, colder still, freezing nope, nowhere near it :P Thanks for the compliment too :D

crater212: See Perivayne above re: James/Head Boy issue. Cheers for the review and the compliment.

LifesLikeThat: Thanks a lot, I'm posting as I write it. I don't have much on this weekend so will hopefully get another chapter or two done tomorrow.

Rhiannon: Thanks, Ginny isn't with anyone yet, I haven't made any firm decisions there, I was thinking maybe Ginny/Neville. Definitely not Draco though. He will remain evil.

Ears91: Thanks a lot, see Perivayne above re the Head Boy issue. Yeah, the whole Ginny getting QC and Nev being prefect thing was initially in just to annoy Ron, but logically they are the only other real choices anyway. I should post some more over the weekend. I am having a dry, no party weekend to make my liver my friend again :P.

Chris-warren876 The whole point of the summer training he is doing is to ensure that he has a firm grasp of basic magical theory so that when his real training resumes he can give it 100%. I would love to see him as prefect and QC as well, but unfortunately with the timetable I am giving him somethings had to give way.

Thelvyn: It maybe the reason.

Galen Woolfmoon: Ron is a brat for a reason, you will find out once they are back at school. Till then other factors are going to continue adding to Ron's general snarkiness.

BURN3: I've not read that fic, I'll have to find it and read it. With regards the animagus, I was actually thinking of a homage to sirius.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke with a bubble of excitement building inside of him, Hermione, her parents and Tonks would be arriving before lunch. He raced downstairs and charged through his exercises. He wanted to push himself extra hard this morning as he would not get too much work done this week, he was having a half day today, half day tomorrow and then no further classes until Monday. Luckily Dumbledore had decided on Saturday afternoon that he had kept to his end of the bargain and practical lessons would begin the following week as promised. How he was to arrange this he wasn't revealing until Harry's birthday. Thankful that he wasn't going to be racing to meet a deadline with his studies while his friends were newly arrived he breezed through the morning lessons.

After his classes he went down to bang on Moony's door. "Come on Moony, time to get up. Drink a Pepper-Up potion, have a shower and get dressed, 'Mione and Tonks will be here in 45 mins. Grandfather sent off Fawkes with a portkey." The phoenix had arrived that morning with a message for Dumbledore.

"Some of us had a difficult night" snapped a gaunt and haggard Lupin as he brushed past Harry on his way to the bathroom.

"Look on the bright side, it's over for another month, and didn't you hear me before, you must be getting old, I said TONKS WILL BE HERE IN 45 MINS."

"You know, I feel that you are spending too much time with damn portrait." Moony griped, "You sound more like a recording of James everyday."

Harry just beamed at him and raced upstairs to get ready himself.

Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin were all waiting in the lounge room for the imminent arrival of their guests. Dumbledore having accepted an invitation to stay for lunch before heading back to Hogwarts. Right on schedule the portkey, an old tennis shoe, delivered the Grangers and Tonks. Harry quickly stepped forward wrapping Hermione in a huge hug "I've missed you" he said looking deep into her eyes.

"Well I'm here now" she grinned as they separated.

Breaking eye contact with her, Harry noticed that Tonks and Lupin were still locked together in a tight embrace. "Ahem," they jolted apart, "now that you two have finished your little reunion we might continue with the introductions." He smirked at the blushing pair.

Hermione took over "Dad, this is Harry Potter, you met him a few years ago in Diagon Alley."

"I remember, a pleasure to see you again, thank you for letting us stay." He said as they shook hands.

She continued, "Professor Remus Lupin, a former DADA teacher from Hogwarts" she indicated to the werewolf who, now looking much healthier than he did a short time before, was standing with his arm around Tonks' shoulder. Lupin gave a quick salute.

"And this is the Headmaster from Hogwarts and Harry's Great Great Grandfather, Professor Albus Dumbledore. Professor, my parents, Dr and Dr Granger."

"Dr's Granger, it is truly a pleasure to meet the parents of one of the most gifted witches to have come through Hogwarts in the last 500 years." Dumbledore said, his sincerity obvious to all.

"Believe me Headmaster, the pleasure is ours, Hermione has told us so much about your accomplishments" Dr Granger's face was beaming with pride at the compliment paid to her daughter "and please, call us Kath and Peter, the whole Dr and Dr Granger thing will become confusing after a while."

"Then I insist you call me Albus" said Dumbledore with aplomb

"And I'm Remus" Lupin's face had a cheeky grin "just to clarify a point though, I am also the current DADA teacher at Hogwarts."

"You're coming back" Hermione squealed as she raced over to congratulate him.

"I sure am, as are Tonks and Moody."

"Your teaching at Hogwarts this year and you never told me?" Hermione's tone was accusatory as she frowned at Tonks.

"Well it was supposed to be a secret" Tonks replied slapping Lupin on the arm.

He laughed, "It wouldn't have stayed a secret too much longer from her, Harry knows already, and how long do you think it would have taken him to tell her?"

As they sat down talking pleasantly amongst themselves, Dobby popped into the room, a tea tray in his hands. Hermione's parents reeled in shock at the sight of the house-elf. They quickly composed themselves and looked on in interest at the conversation that was taking place.

"Just put the tray on the table Dobby, we can serve ourselves." Harry instructed "And would you be able to take everyone's luggage to their rooms please?"

"Of course Master Harry, Dobby shall do so at once" said the house-elf, his manner strangely formal as he placed the tray on the coffee table.

"Relax Dobby, what's wrong?"

"Winky is telling Dobby that Master Harry Potter is having important guests coming to stay, and that Dobby has to be on his best behaviour so he does not embarrass Master Harry or his visitors. Winky threatened Dobby that if he didn't act like a good house-elf should she would not let him do any of the work!" His fear at being prevented from helping with Harry's birthday party evident in his eyes.

Harry laughed at this. "Dobby, I'll talk to Winky for you, I want you to be happy. Please, while my guests are here just be yourself."

"Oh thank you Master Harry," the small house-elf threw himself at Harry's leg, hugging it tightly "Master Harry is too kind to Dobby, Dobby doesn't deserve to be working for such a kind and great wizard."

"That's alright Dobby, now can you see about the bags?" Harry patted him on the back.

"At once Master Harry" Dobby squealed.

As the excitable house-elf grabbed the bags everyone sat back, varying degrees of amusement on their faces. The magical folk openly laughing while the Grangers were still a little confused, not having met any non-human creatures previously.

Harry pulled Hermione to the side of the room as everyone else drank their tea. "I need to ask you a favour." He began haltingly. "You know how you offered to help me pack Sirius' things?"

Hermione nodded and grasped his hand.

"Well I'd like to make a start on that this afternoon if that's alright." Squeezing Hermione's hand trying to extract all the comfort from it he could he continued in a rush, "I still haven't been able to open the door and with everyone else arriving tomorrow I'd like to try and get the worst out of the way if possible. I have no idea what's in there, I mean for all I know it could just be an empty room, but ….."

"Harry," Hermione paused him mid-sentence, bringing her spare hand up to gently brush his cheek, "I understand. We'll go up this afternoon after lunch and see what needs to be done. I told you I would help you deal with this and I meant it."

Harry smiled weakly at her. Turning back to the others and still gripping Hermione's hand he asked loudly, "Would like to freshen up before lunch I can have Dobby and Winky show you to your rooms."

"Thank you anyway, but I don't see any real need" Peter said with a chuckle, "this portkey travel sure beats a 4 hour drive."

"I'm fine as well thanks Harry," smiled Kath, "but I wouldn't mind a tour of the house, it looks fabulous."

Realising that Harry was still focusing on Sirius, and aware that her mothers comment about the renovations would have only added to his emotions Hermione squeezed his hand again.

Dumbledore, also recognising that his grandson's thoughts were in the past, quickly interjected, "I need to have a brief discussion with Remus and Nymphadora, we shall meet you in the kitchen after you have finished your tour." Tonks grimaced at the use of her Christian name, as Dumbledore continued "Perhaps the Grangers would like to begin by meeting your parents."

"Harry, I hope you don't mind this question," Kath asked her confusion obvious "but Hermione led me to believe that you were an orphan, how exactly are we meeting your parents?"

Quickly snapping back to the present Harry grinned "Right this way I'll show you."

They left the lounge room, Harry still holding onto Hermione's hand, her parents following closely behind smiling at how naïve the two teens were being about their own feelings regarding the other. "They'll realise one day," Peter whispered in Kath's ear. She just smirked in reply.

They walked into the hallway admiring the portraits and other artworks, Harry led them towards the feature piece and said "Mum, Dad, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend Hermione Granger, and her parents Dr Kath and Dr Peter Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs Potter." Hermione smiled brightly. 

Her parents just stood there, jaws on the floor, unable to utter a word as the man in the portrait said, "Hermione, it's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name, we've heard so many things about you."

"The smartest muggleborn at Hogwarts since, well, me" grinned Lily.

Noticing her parents stunned expressions Hermione nudged them "Mum, dad, I told you all about wizarding pictures, they have the personalities and the memories of the people as they were when it was posed for." Turning back to the picture she continued "You will have to forgive them both Mr and Mrs Potter, today is their first time in a wizarding household and so far they have had a portkey, house-elves and now this."

James laughed "Not a problem at all my dear, it can be a culture shock at first and please I'm James, this is Lily. Mr and Mrs Potter were my parents. Speaking of which, if you ever get a portrait done of my parents Harry, make sure you put it on a different floor to me and Lils will you, don't really need them looking over my shoulder all the time if you know what I mean." James winked.

Lily smacked him up the back of the head and said to Hermione "I know my parents where absolutely floored the first time they came to Godric's Hollow, they'll adjust to it quickly, don't worry. Harry tells us you will be staying for a few weeks?"

"I will be, but my parents are flying to Canada tomorrow morning."

"Oh well, not to worry. I hope you and I can have a few nice long chats while you are here, it would be nice to speak to a female every now and then, and an intelligent conversation will make a lovely change." She raised her eyebrow at James who just sniggered at her. She turned to the older Grangers "It was nice to almost meet you."

Hermione removed her hand from Harry's and stepped in between her still incredulous parents. Linking arms with both of them, she followed Harry as he continued the tour. He took them down to the basement, showed them the door that led to Remus' suite. They saw the gym, all three were impressed by the potions room, and Hermione's eyes had taken on a gleam of excitement at the sight of row after row of ingredients available. Harry knew she would be planning on spending as much time as possible down here getting a head start on her NEWTs. He showed them the training room, which had been improved and magically expanded to fit the addition of a couple of desks and chairs as well as shelves containing the remaining books from the Black family library that had previously been in the lounge. The majority of the books had been donated to the restricted section at the Hogwarts library, Lupin considering them too dangerous to be stored anywhere else. Harry demonstrated the cushioning charms in the room by launching himself at the far wall. Peter's inner child took over and he too threw himself into the brickwork, bouncing harmlessly off it onto the soft floor.

"It's just like a Jumping Castle at a Fete" he exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione's mother rolled her eyes muttering "boy's, they never grow up, they just get older."

They then went upstairs, and Harry showed they would be sleeping, both rooms filled with a huge four poster bed. He rushed them past the door that led to Sirius' quarters and finished the tour by showing them his suite. Leading them back into the kitchen where the others were waiting, he formally introduced the Grangers to Dobby and Winky. Dobby was bouncing from his left foot to his right in glee, while Winky merely performed a staid bow.

As Dobby went to speak, Winky nudged him with her elbow, giving him a look worthy of Professor McGonagal. He turned to Harry a soulful pleading look in his eyes, silently begging Harry to intercede on his behalf.

Harry cleared his throat. "Winky, I have asked Dobby to continue acting as he would at any other time. I do not expect either of you to act as my servants; you are both my friends and should be able to be yourselves. You will not embarrass me in doing this, and if it upsets my guests then it is their issue to deal with, not mine and certainly not yours. If you wish to continue to serve in the manner in which you have been, then that's your decision and I will accept that, but please do not reprimand Dobby for being different."

"Yes Master Harry" she said meekly, feeling like she had disappointed her master.

"Master Harry is a great and wise wizard, Dobby is so happy he will be able to help with Master Harry's birthday." The house-elf was jumping for joy in little circles.

Knowing the chaos that Dobby could cause when he was really excited and also realising he had to make Winky feel better he added, "But Dobby, I have some conditions, Winky, as always, remains in charge of the kitchen and the bedrooms. Your job is to greet my guests, take the luggage to their rooms, and maintain the rest of the house."

"Yes Master Harry," they chorused.

Taking their seats they filled themselves with the huge spread of food that the elves had prepared, there was cold meats, salads, cheeses, fruits, and an array of desserts. After everyone was comfortably full Dumbledore bid his farewells. "I shall be back before the meeting tomorrow night" addressing Harry he asked, "If possible I shall stay overnight; will my room be available for me then? I know you have other visitors arriving."

"Of course, you never have to ask." Harry added "I have already told the elves to consider that your permanent room."

Dumbledore gripped him on the shoulder; turning to the Grangers he said "I hope you have an enjoyable vacation." To the rest he nodded "Until tomorrow."

After Dumbledore had gone Lupin turned to Harry, "What's your plan for this afternoon?"

Harry paused, deciding how to frame his reply, he hesitantly offered "Hermione and I are going to begin sorting through Sirius' room." 

His face a mask Lupin asked "Would you like my help?"

"Not right now," Harry rushed; he didn't want anyone other than Hermione there with in case he broke down. "Maybe later in the holidays, all I was planning on doing today was boxing everything up so that we could go through everything together when we were both ready."

Lupin breathed a sigh of relief, his emotions, still unsettled from his transformations over the preceding nights, were not prepared to deal with the memories that the room contained. "Yeah…..when we are both ready."

Leaving the four adults to their own devices the two teenagers walked up the stairs. Stopping outside Sirius' door Harry took a deep breath. Placing his hand on the cold steel doorknob he shuddered.

Hermione grabbed his free hand in both of hers, "If you're not ready we really don't have to do this now."

"Yes I do Hermione, I can't have this hanging over my head. I have to take this final step. If I leave here without having started to clear out his room, it's almost as if I am expecting him to come back. I need….I need closure."

He closed his eyes and opened the door. Inhaling the essence of the musty air he moved forward, slowly opening his eyes he peered around the room. It hadn't changed since Christmas. With measured steps he made his way over to the bed and sat down. Hermione came over and positioned herself next to him, "Where do you want to start?" she asked softly.

Harry, his eyes slowly tracing the room, as if to memorise the exact location of every item didn't answer. A folded banner in the corner near the wardrobe caught his eye. At a snails pace he moved towards it, collecting it from its dusty home he unfurled it and read. "WELCOME HOME HARRY" a lone tear silently streaked its way along the contours of his cheek, hanging on his chin before dropping to the floor. "All he had wanted to do for the last 15 years is give me a place I could call home. He finally gets his wish, and isn't here to be part of it."  Hermione, knowing that sometimes silence says more than 1000 words ever could, enveloped him in an embrace simply holding him to show that she cared. "Thankyou" he whispered as they separated.

Biting back his grief he opened the wardrobe door and began to place everything into boxes that Dobby had brought up for them. He packed it all; robes, t-shirts, shoes, old quidditch magazines, books, years of accumulated flotsam and jetsam, from his unhappy childhood, to his unhappy adulthood. What Harry found most depressing was how little there was to show the sort of man that Sirius truly was, nothing tangible that he could grasp and say "That was Sirius alright." Hermione stood by his side the whole time helping him pack, neither of them speaking; it was if she knew automatically when he needed her support, a simple touch on the arm or a quick hug.

They had cleared away virtually everything; all that were left were the odds and ends on the small table beside the bed. Sliding the box with him as he walked across to it he stopped stock still, an unfathomable expression of pain and remorse streaking across his face. Reaching down he gathered the two items from the table looking carefully at them, then pulling them close to his chest, he took off as if his very life depended on it, brushing past Hermione he raced up the stairs.

She turned and followed him, her mind racing through the myriad items that could cause such a response. Reaching his door she knocked softly. Not getting any reply she slowly opened the door. Harry was face down on his bed, his muted sobs barely audible. She could faintly make out the words "All my fault" being repeated between cries. Making her way to his side she sat down. Placing her hand on his back she noticed a silver photo frame beside him. Picking it up she turned it over and read the engraving along the top.

_YOU ARE MY BROTHER, YOU ARE MY SON, YOU ARE MY LIFE_

_HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY HARRY_

_LOVE SIRIUS_

Inside the frame were two photographs, one of Sirius holding Harry as a baby, the joy on his face obvious as he tickled the infants chin. The other was from last Christmas, with Harry and Sirius standing with their arms around each other in front of the Christmas tree.

"Harry" she said softly, "I know this must have upset you, but you have to begin to move on. Don't let this eat you up inside, Sirius would not want you to be blaming yourself."

"But you don't understand Hermione, it IS all my fault." He rolled over and thrust the other item he had taken from the room jnto her hands. It was a drab and dusty hand mirror.

"How does this make it your fault?" she asked totally confused as to its relevance.

Then as if a dam had burst inside of him Harry told it all. He told her about the mirror, how he should have used it to call Sirius. He told her all about the pain and anger and resentment he had kept hidden from them last year. He told her about trying to use the cruciatas curse on Bellatrix Lestrange. He went on to outline his plans for this year, how he had refused the Quidditch Captaincy and Prefects position, how he would only be taking four NEWT classes and the rest of the time studying martial wizardry to prepare to fight Voldemort.

Hermione had started crying during his soliloquy, "But Harry," she cried "You've lost so much already; you don't have to give up any more. Let someone else shoulder the burden for a while."

"I have to, I have no choice. Either I kill Voldemort or he kills me. The prophecy wasn't lost Hermione, both Dumbledore and I know the entire verse." 

He spoke softly: 

"The one with the power vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"You see, there is no one else, at the end there will be me and him, that's all."

She catapulted herself into him knocking him back down onto his pillow; they lay there wrapped in each others arms sobbing, tears streaming down their cheeks. Once she had recovered enough to speak she asked "What can I do to help you?"

"Just be there for me 'Mione, that's all I ask. Sometimes it may seem like I take you for granted, but I don't. You have always been there for me in the past and I have never told you how much that has meant to me. All I can ask of you is to continue being yourself."

She kissed him gently on the cheek, her lips softly brushing against his skin. "If you ever need me I'll be there for you."

They lay there like that, drawing on each others strength for comfort until Winky came to get them for dinner.

They joined the others in the kitchen who, after noting the tear stains on their cheeks, decided not to ask any questions.

As Harry ate his mind was concentrated on the mirror. He didn't want to throw it away as it had belonged to Sirius, but he didn't want to keep it either. Then he had a thought, calling Dobby to him he whispered in his ear, "Can you come up to my room about 15 mins after I go to bed please." Dobby nodded. Harry finished his dinner in silence. "I'll be off to bed now" he stood, continuing quickly before Hermione could say anything "Now Hermione, I insist that you spend tonight with your mother and father, just the three of you, you don't know if you will see them again before next year. I'll be fine. I need some time by myself anyway, just to get some thoughts in order and I'm sure Moony and Tonks can manage to entertain each other." He grinned at the rosy cheeked pair.

Hermione mouthed "Thank You" as he left the room, grateful for the opportunity for some final quality time with her family.

Racing back to his room he quickly scribbled a note. As he was finishing Dobby arrived. "Dobby, in my school trunk you will find a broken mirror similar to this one." He held up the mirror. "All of the pieces of glass should be with it. Can you repair it for me please?"

Dobby instantly did his masters bidding. 

"Now Dobby, I want you to look into this mirror. Let me know if my face appears when I call your name. Dobby the House-elf."

"Yes Master Harry, Dobby is seeing your face in the mirror."

"Excellent" Harry grinned, he knew exactly what to do now. "Dobby, can you please separately wrap both of these mirrors for me, add this note to one of the packages and mark which one has both the note and the mirror. Make sure you pad them properly so that they don't break again. Once that's done return them both to me here."

Dobby popped away returning about 20 minutes later "This one has the note Master Harry."

"Thankyou Dobby, excellent work"

After placing one package in his school trunk and the other beside his bed, Harry lay down. Sleep was a long time coming, but he finally drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

Review Answers.

HermioneGreen: Once again thankyou oh most faithful of reviewers. :-D

Shadow101: Harry will learn some wandless magic, No he isn't going to become almost superhero like I have no intention of that happening. A duel with Dumbledore wont be on the cards in this book, in the sequel definitely.

Thelvyn: Your right, I may have made Snape a little bit less polished in his animosity I will try and improve on that.

Bill: You are really scaring me, do you have a copy of my plot notes?

Ryusuken: Thanks a lot. I have never understood the concept of flames. I have only ever sent one even remotely flame like review to a fan fic, and that was only after the author had decided to make it slash half way through, and even stated in her authors notes that it served no plot purpose. The reason I did that was I had been really enjoying the story up to that point. If I don't like something I stop reading it.

Jeffb, Evil Muhahahaha, wowsergirl, : thanks a lot :-D

Ears91: I needed to move Ron aside to create room for Neville, I honestly think the whole Ron/Jealousy thing will get raised again by JK Rowling in a later book.

Astronut: I am trying to improve that side of my writing; it is quite difficult for me as I spend the majority of my day sticking to cold plain facts alone.

Angelisl, Kemenran, : I update as often as I can, so far it has been daily. I think the most it will ever be is three days if all goes to plan.

Azntgr01: Ginny doesn't work because it doesn't fit in with my plans for the story. LOL :P

MidKnight: Harry's animagus form is undecided at the second. I have two or three alternatives, neither of them are magical creatures, and neither will be totally of place if seen in Britain. Romance will be an element in this story, but it will never be a full blown passionate affair. If you were to ask my girlfriend she would tell you that I don't have a romantic bone in my body :P

Joyce2: Yep I have Fudge all planned out, I regret using the term prank now though. It doesn't quite cover the spectrum of what is in the pipeline.

Linky2: Animagus form will be practical and useful in a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

AN:      Sorry for the delay, the people that employ me decided that they actually wanted me to do some work and I didn't get out until late, and when I finally got home ff.net wouldn't let me post.

Harry hadn't slept much; his evening spent mentally mapping out his short and long term goals. Exhaustion had finally overtaken him, and he found himself dreaming of the Department of Mysteries again, although this time it was different. He, Moony, Hermione and Dumbledore were all standing in front of the veil, Hermione holding his right hand, Dumbledore and Lupin standing behind both with one hand on his shoulders. He threw the single white rose he was carrying through the veil. "Goodbye Sirius, I love you."

It was a different Harry who came downstairs the next morning to train. His appearance hadn't changed, nor would anyone notice any alteration in his personality, but he seemed to possess an aura of peace and harmony. The millstone of guilt over Sirius' death was no longer hanging around his neck weighing him down. He was finally able to begin the healing process and move on. 

Opening himself up to Hermione also had a positive effect; he had hated keeping anything from her, and if he was to make it through the next few years he would definitely need her support. The eruption of thoughts, dreams, fears, guilts and secrets that had spewed forth had cleansed his soul. He just hoped that she wouldn't become overwhelmed with his problems. He didn't want to relieve himself of his burdens only to crush her with them.

As Harry trained he turned his thoughts to another drama, Ron. He, Ginny and their parents would be arriving this evening and staying until school went back. Since both parents would be tied up on order business for most of August, it was deemed safer to have them stay at headquarters rather than by themselves at home. He was at his wits end, he had tried writing to him, he had tried talking to him but nothing would make his friend tell him what was bothering him. He reminded himself that Ginny seemed to know what was happening and that he still needed to speak to her.

Making his way back to his room Harry noticed that Hermione's bedroom door was open, and that she was in the bathroom. This was an opportunity he was waiting for. He sprinted into his room and grabbed the package from his bedside table. Racing back to her parents' room he knocked on the door. Peter Granger answered, still in his pyjamas. "Harry!" he exclaimed "Your not the teenager I was expecting to see."

"Sorry to bother you Peter," noticing Hermione's mother was dressed and applying her makeup, "Good morning Kath, do you two mind if I come in for just a second."

"No, not at all, is something wrong?" Kath was instantly concerned.

"Nothings wrong, its just that I have something to give you, and I would rather Hermione not know about it until her birthday." He moved forward closing the door behind him and handed them the package explaining what was inside, he finished with "Now I have included written instructions on how to use it, but for the first time I will contact you, all you need to do is be standing together holding the mirror at 7.30pm on September 19th, I'll do the rest."

"Thankyou Harry," Kath was tearing up as she hugged him, "You don't what this means to us, its been six years since we have been able to wish our baby a Happy Birthday."

"Peter simply said "Thanks"

"Seriously, I am happy to do it. These mirrors only hold bad memories for me; I really would like to create some happy ones with them. Now remember, not a word to Hermione, I want it to be a surprise."

They nodded their understanding.

Heading back to his room he noticed the bathroom was empty and that Hermione's bedroom door was now closed. Relieved that he wouldn't have to think of an explanation for what he had been doing with her parents he went upstairs. Stripping off his shirt, he opened his door and got a shock. Hermione was sitting on his bed reading one of his textbooks. She jumped when she heard him come in; looking up quickly, only to gaze at his naked chest, she blushed. "I'm sorry" she said, "I came up to see how you were feeling today, and if you needed to talk some more."

Plonking himself down at his desk, he spun the chair around to face her. "If the truth be told, I actually feel more at ease today than I have for ages." He outlined his dream of the night before.

"I'm glad for you, and don't worry, you aren't overburdening me by telling me all these things Harry, I want to be here for you, and if that's my role in the war, that's fine by me."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"  Harry was shocked, "I thought you hated divination?"

She laughed "I know you too well Harry James Potter, as soon as you get rid of one guilty feeling another one will automatically try and take its place."

"Oh right so I have both a hero, and a martyr complex do I?" Harry pretended to be hurt

"Well your trying to play one now aren't you?" she grinned.

"You've got me there" Harry laughed, "Now if you don't mind I want to take a shower and get dressed, I'll see you back downstairs for breakfast in a half an hour."

"Ok then, I'll see you downstairs shortly." as she headed off she looked over her shoulder and grinned. "Nice look by the way" and then raced off giggling.

He smiled after her and got ready for his shower. As he completed his morning's ablutions he pondered about what was happening between him and Hermione. There was no doubting in his mind that they were becoming closer, he just wasn't sure whether they were becoming better friends or if there was something more. For a few years now people had assumed that they were a couple, but then last year he himself had thought that maybe Ron had feelings for her, and had distanced himself slightly not wanting to cramp his style. In the last few months however he had felt something growing between them, but was scared to act upon it. "Oh well, "he thought, "I'll just leave things as they are and see what develops."

Dressing and heading downstairs he found everyone else already in the kitchen. "Morning all", not wanting to let on that he had greeted the majority of people already. Taking his place at the table he was instantly inundated with a heaped plate of food which he ate ravenously. There wasn't much talk at the table, Hermione and her parents sat together in silence, enjoying the last of each others company for another year. Moony, although having had a good nights sleep the night before, was still recovering from the weekends transformations. Tonks was not present as she had to go and report in at the ministry. Technically she was on sick leave after having been injured the previous month, but they liked her to check in once a week still.

The sound of someone tripping over the coat rack in the hall signalled Tonks' return, she entered the kitchen, "What time is your flight again?" she asked of the Grangers.

"2pm, we have to check in around 11.30"

"Ok, listen I borrowed a car from the ministry for the day, I thought it might be nice for Hermione if she came and saw you off, and this way we can all go."

"You can drive?" Harry raised a questioning eyebrow

"Of course I can drive, my dad was a muggle remember."

Hermione raced around the table to hug her friend, "Thank you Tonks."

"Yes, thank you Tonks," said Kath "It will save us having to get a taxi, and give us a few more hours together."

"While we're out we can make a stop for Harry to get some larger muggle clothes, that way we won't have to make a third trip outside of the wizarding world." Lupin grinned, "Either that or we stop feeding him." 

"Ooooo" squealed Tonks excitedly, "I know just the place to take him, it has the trendiest clothes, and its got the best leather pants and vests in London." Noticing the sceptical expressions on everyone else's faces she added "Or not."

Lupin chuckled, "Tonks, while I love your sense of fashion, it just wouldn't work for Harry."

An hour later saw them bundling into the shiny black ministry car parked in the street outside.

"Me and Remus in the front, you four in the back" said Tonks.

"Are you sure we'll all fit?" Peter asked hesitantly eyeing car, "I mean, it'll be a tight squeeze, maybe Hermione should ride up front with you two."

"Nah, plenty of room in the back" was the reply.

Harry got in first, followed by Hermione and then Kath. Peter stuck his head in the door. "My god! He exclaimed, "You could fit another 5 or 6 people in here."

"I said there was plenty of room" Tonks winked, "Its almost like magic isn't it"

Peter laughed at got in the car and they were underway. 

Tonks had allowed enough time to make it to the airport by normal muggle driving so there was no need to shock the Grangers with some of the more "practical" features that the vehicle was equipped with. Proceeding at a steady pace they drove through the streets of suburban London, onto the motorway and out to Heathrow.

Arriving in good time, the Grangers checked in and they settled down into one of the coffee shops waiting until it was time to go through to the boarding area. This was Harry's first time at an airport, and he was intrigued by the masses of people that it held. People from every race and culture were represented there, Heathrow being one of the world's busiest ports, and everyone seemed to be in a rush.

Making their way to the Customs Entrance, they pushed through the heaving crowds of American tourists, Asian business men, antipodean backpackers and family groups preparing for their summer holidays.

Hermione tearfully bade farewell to her mother whilst her father shook Harry's hand and whispered, "Take care of my little girl please."

"Always" Harry replied as he released his grip only to find himself being captured in a tight embrace.

"Goodbye Harry, we'll speak soon." 

"Bye Kath, yep, in a few weeks"

Stepping up behind Hermione he wrapped both his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, resting his chin on her shoulder. They watched together as her parents faded out of sight, being swallowed by the crowd, until finally they were gone.

The rest of the day was spent in a blur of shopping, eating and ignoring Tonks clothing suggestions must to her chagrin. "Purple is the new black don't you know" was heard quite often.

They headed home to prepare for the imminent arrival of their guests, Dumbledore was already there when they came bustling through the door laden with bags.

"Harry, a moment of your time if I may, I have some news to share with you."

As they walked into the lounge room Harry asked "Is it about the custody hearing?"

"Yes child, they have set the matter down for the 12th of August at 11am. I have recused myself from the hearing due to my being your current guardian in absentia." Dumbledore had been recalled to the Wizengammot, the Wizards court, the month before.

"Who will be representing me?"

"I have asked Algernon Chattingly, the wizard handling Sirius' probate to be your representative for the matter; he will be arriving here on Thursday morning to speak with both yourself and Professor Lupin regarding the arrangements. I believe he will also be dealing with the matter of Sirius' estate in the same meeting. I have informed him that there is no requirement for a formal reading of the will."

"Ok, is there anything else you need me to do for the trial?"

'I have all the necessary evidence for them if they require proof of our relationship, all you will need to do is prepare yourself for the fun and games afterwards."

Harry sniggered, "No problems there, I have it all planned out."

"In order to strengthen our claim I shall be spending the rest of the summer here, only leaving if I have a pressing matter to attend to," his eyes twinkled as he added "I believe that should also reassure Mrs Longbottom enough to allow Neville to stay until school returns."

Just then they heard the doorbell. "That must be the Weasleys" said Harry

"I believe the Longbottoms were travelling with them, this being Mrs Longbottom's first order meeting she needed someone to show her how to gain entrance."

Stepping into the hallway, Harry took note of Ginny, along with Molly and Arthur Weasley standing next to Neville and his grandmother. Neville appeared to have lost a little of his baby fat, and grown a few inches over the holiday break so far. Harry also noted the absence of Ron from the group in front of him. Before he could ask any questions he found himself engulfed in a Molly Weasley special.

"Harry dear, its good to see you looking so healthy, normally at this time of year I have to get ready to fatten you up."

Harry laughed, "Dobby and Winky do enough of that"

Harry escaped from her clutches winked at Neville "Hi Nev" and gave Ginny a quick hug before turning to Neville's rather formal and imposing looking grandmother, her distinctive vulture hat and large red handbag prominent, deciding to play the proper host he began with. "Madam Longbottom, I'm Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, leave your bags where they are and the house-elves will take them to your room." bowing slightly as he took her hand. "I assume you know Headmaster Dumbledore" he introduced her around the room, "we also have Professor Remus Lupin, Professor Nymphadora Tonks and Hermione Granger. If Neville stays here for the rest of the summer the two Professors and the Headmaster will be our supervisors and chaperones."

"Mr Potter, the pleasure is mine" and with a stern, but wry smile she added "and there is no need to charm me young man, I have been around for too many years to fall for that, it didn't work for your father, and its not going to work for you either"

"My apologies Mrs Longbottom," his trademark lopsided grin on his face, "Its just I have never had the chance to play the formal host before. It was too good an opportunity to pass up."

Noting her grandsons shocked expression at the easy banter between his friend and his grandmother she exclaimed "Oh relax Neville, I have known young Mr Potter here since he was born, though I daresay neither of you would remember your visits together. Practically inseparable you were, you both used to cry if we put you into separate cribs."

"I believe your respective fathers were Aurors together, and before the Potters went into hiding had been partners" commented Dumbledore.

"That's correct," continued Mrs Longbottom, "Lily and Alice both found out they were pregnant within a week of it each other, and the two of you were born two days apart."

"So yesterday was your birthday Neville," exclaimed Harry, pretending not to know.

Neville nodded shyly, "Yes, I've never told anyone before, falling in the holidays it meant that no-one from school was around anyway."

'Well Happy Birthday for yesterday, I insist that the party tomorrow be for both of us. I'll tell Winky to add your name to the cake."

"Thanks Harry," Neville was genuinely happy, never having celebrated his birthday with anyone but his family before.

As they walked into the kitchen Harry asked "Where's Ron?"

"Oh he'll be along before the meeting with the twins dear; they are closing up the shop and will grab some dinner in Diagon Alley before it starts."

They sat with Harry and Dumbledore at either end of the table, Hermione on Harry's left with Ginny, Neville and Mrs Longbottom alongside her. Tonks was on his right, then Lupin, Mr and Mrs Weasley beside him.

"So Neville" Harry asked between courses, "Have you got your new wand yet?"

Neville looked guiltily at his grandmother, "No, not yet, I'll get it when we go to Diagon Alley to get our school things."

"Yes, and he wouldn't want to snap this one either." Mrs Longbottom said, her voice stern, "Honestly Neville, I have never known a child in all my ninety years to lose or damage as many possessions as you, and I've never heard of ANYONE clumsy enough to snap their own wand."

"No offence intended Mrs Longbottom, but don't you feel that comment is a bit harsh under the circumstances" Hermione said, her strong social conscience rallying to the fore.

Neville shook his head and whispered to her "She doesn't know"

Harry decided that she deserved to know the truth, "I'm sorry Neville, but if you won't tell her I will."

"Yes Mr Potter, I would like someone to tell me the truth of the matter, from the sounds of things it appears that it is quite a story. Neville told me that he snapped it running in the corridors at Hogwarts." her eyes blazing with a mixture of curiosity and ire.

"I assume you read the Daily Prophet article about how I along with unnamed members of the order thwarted Voldemort, at the Ministry of Magic in June." Neville, Ginny and her parents all cringed at the use of his name; Mrs Longbottom simply inclined her head to show she had heard of the matter. "Well the article wasn't quite accurate, there were five other Hogwarts students there risking their lives against the Death Eaters. Neville was among them, he personally duelled with several death eaters, and even after his wand was snapped continued crawling on all fours in order to fight them with his bare hands if necessary. He is one of the bravest, most loyal and most honourable people I have ever met. He is a true Gryffindor and I am proud to call him my friend, and Mrs Longbottom, I'll not hear of anyone talking disparagingly about him, not even yourself."

"Is this true Neville?" turning to Dumbledore, "Albus, tell me, is it true."

Dumbledore nodded while Neville just sat with his head bowed not looking at anyone.

"Neville" she said softly, "Look at me please dear" he slowly raised his head; everyone could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me of this before?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me" he whispered

"Why would I be mad at you? From the sounds of things you were a hero."

"Because I couldn't stop them" he was crying openly now, "If it wasn't for the order turning up they would have gotten away."

"Oh Neville" and for the first time in Nevilles memory he saw his grandmother cry. Crushing him in a tight embrace she sobbed "Your parents would be so proud of you." Neville stood up straight at this, his confidence slowly returning, turning to Harry she said, "Thankyou Mr Potter, for both your honesty, and your friendship for Neville, he doesn't have many friends, I blame myself for that, but if your offer is still open I would be pleased for Neville to stay here for the remainder of the break."

"On one condition," Harry answered, "You let me buy him his wand as a birthday gift when we go shopping."

"Agreed." they sat back down to finish their meal, eating in silence, remembering those who had gone before.

After the meal the younger generation went into the lounge room waiting for Ron and the twins to arrive. Taking seats, Neville and Ginny sharing a sofa while Harry and Hermione shared opposite them, Harry asked Ginny, "So Gin, do you have any idea what it is I have done to annoy Ron?"

"He's just being a git, don't worry about him."

"Yeah, but you must know something?"

"Ok, but you can't tell him I told you any of this" she leant forward conspiratorially "After the first order meeting of the holidays he asked McGonagal if he would be captain of the Quidditch team this year and she told him in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be, she also told him that if he failed any core subjects in his OWLS he would lose the Prefects badge as well."

Harry looked guiltily at Hermione, both of them knowing that he must have done so since Harry had the badge offered to him. Harry feeling extra guilty as he had refrained from telling Hermione who was receiving it.

"What's that got to do with me?" Harry asked, "It's not my decision who gets it."

"Yeah, but he thinks your a certainty to get it, he also thinks he failed potions so you'll get his prefects spot as well, add to that the twins making fun of him, asking how he likes working for the boy who lived, and Percy nattering about never getting anywhere in life if he doesn't step out from your shadow, and he's as jealous as hell."

Harry groaned, "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Don't worry about him Harry, he'll get over it. Look at the end of the day everything that has happened is his own fault, McGonagal warned him to pick his act up and stop ignoring his duties, she knew about him letting the twins get away with stuff, and leaving things up to Hermione, but he didn't do it, He's only spent one year on the Quidditch team, and you've been there for five years, so he can't argue with that, and no-one in their right mind listens to anything that the twins or Percy say to them. He can't get angry at himself, so he blames you; it's just how Ron is."

Hermione took his hand and leant against his shoulder, "We're still with you Harry."

"Yeah, I know," he said putting his arm around her waist, "and I appreciate that guys, but it isn't going to be pleasant around here for the next month."

"Um, about that" Ginny paused, "Ron isn't staying, well he is tonight and tomorrow night, but he wants to keep on working in the shop to make some more money, so he will be staying with the twins from Thursday onwards."

"Oh well" Harry muttered, "As you said, he needs time, so it's for the best."

They continued to chat amongst themselves until with a burst of green flame Ron and the twins arrived.

"Well, well, well" said Ron, his tone neutral, "doesn't this look cosy" he raised his eyebrows in Harry and Hermione's direction.

Realising how closely they were sitting, they quickly moved apart. "Hi Ron" they both said weakly.

The twins, oblivious to the building tension between the trio leapt forward "Greetings and salutations oh business partner of ours" said Fred. "We know it's your birthday tomorrow, but unfortunately we can't be here, so we have put together a present for you? Where would you like us to leave it?"

"I mean it's not safe to leave lying around where anyone could pick it up." added George grinning evilly.

"Just leave it there and Dobby will take care of it" said Harry. Turning back to his angry friend he asked "So Ron, how have you been?"

"Busy" was the terse reply.

"Have you given any thought to what subjects you want to take next year?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No" he said, if anything sounding even more bitter towards Hermione than he had Harry.

Deciding he was better off not even being in the same room as Ron at the second, Harry stood up. "Come on Hermione, the meetings about to start." To the twins, "Are you two ready"

As Hermione stood up Ron snarled, "Both of you get to join the order and I'm not allowed, bloody typical."

"Well if you'd grow up a bit and stopped being so petty maybe your parents might think you mature enough to join" snapped Hermione still hurt after the tone he had used with her.

As Ron began to rant in reply when Harry roared "ENOUGH" they both stopped and looked at him and in a much calmer tone he said "Ron, while you are a guest in my house, I ask that you not be rude to my other guests or I will make you leave. Now I know you are mad at me and Hermione for some reason, but you are still one of my best friends and I want you to stay, so please, take what ever bug it is out of your butt for the next two days and we will all get along." He grabbed Hermione by the hand and then stormed out of the room.

Entering the meeting room they sat down with Lupin and Tonks. The meeting progressed as normal with no new business of any great magnitude. As it finished Hermione turned to Harry and muttered, "I don't know why he is so upset; I bet he doesn't know how boring it is in here."

 "Boring is good, exciting means that Voldemort is on the move." the famous lopsided grin on his face.

As they went to leave Dumbledore called them back. "Harry, Hermione, might you join us for a minute." He was standing at the front of the room talking with Madam Bones and another man that Harry didn't recognise. "Harry, Hermione you know Madam Bones, and this is Dr Rudyard Farswallow from St Mungos, they have the information you were asking about Harry." he said handing some documents to the young wizard to view. "I'm afraid its worse than what we thought, we may have to come up with an alternative to your original idea."

Harry passed the documents on to Hermione for her to view. Looking the other three in the eyes he said confidently, "Professor, Madam, Doctor, the original plan goes ahead with a few slight refinements," he paused, "Instead of a prank, we are having a coup."

Review Answers

HermioneGreen: Got it in one, but Hermione's will be a surprise.

NasserPotter: Cheers :-D

wowsergirl: If you like that concept read Harry Potter and the Looking Glass

Bill: On the money as usual. They say great mind's think alike, but they also say the exception proves the rule ;-P

Renoldo9: Cheers :-D

ears91: Yeah, Neville has always been a favourite of mine too. I always felt that he was going to play a bigger role as, for a peripheral character he was mentioned and included an awful lot.

Jeffb: Harry's animagi training will be step by step and take around 6 month. Will follow natural prograssion, first hands, then feet etc.

HarryReader: It is not physically possible to put on that much defined muscle mass in such a short space of time. I am trying to keep it as realistic as possible. Even training every day it would take at least 3 to 4 months for that sort of a noticeable change. A weight and height increase are well within the realms of possibility as he is 15 going on 16. 

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana: Cheers :-D

Ariana Dumbledore: The Grangers

Linky2: As I said in the Chapter 11 Review Answers, I havent decided yet.

Dyrim123: Cheers Chelsea :-D

David M Potter: Your making me blush :-P

Ryusuken: It wont be a magical being, but you've given me something to think about with the idea of  "reflecting his soul", I hadn't thought of that.

Azntgr01: I don't have any personal shipping preference, but for the plot I had in mind it needed to be H/Hr


	13. Chapter 13

They sat long into the evening discussing the plans for Fudge, by the time Harry and Hermione went to join the others they had all retired for the night.

Stopping outside the door to Hermione's room, she looked at her watch. Turning she gently brushed her lips against Harry's cheek. "Happy Birthday Harry, I'll see you in the morning."

"Nite 'Mione, sweet dreams." He stood there watching as her door closed. He went up to his room and drifted off, his thoughts on a girl with bushy brown hair.

Rising early as was his usual habit, he decided against following his normal morning routine, opting instead to roll over and try and get a little more sleep, but it wasn't to be. He felt a sudden weight landing on his chest, "Master Harry must get up, Miss Granger is down stairs waiting for Master Harry in the exercise room, she is asking Dobby to come and get him immediately."

Harry growled as he threw on some clothes and wended his weary way downstairs. "Morning 'Mione" he grunted as he joined her, "what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I just thought I'd begin exercising in the morning myself"

He slumped down onto the floor, leaning his back against the wall and resting his head on his knees. "You had to decide to do this today didn't you, the one day that I wanted to sleep in." he said, his irritation obvious.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "I figured if I made some excuse not to do it today, I'd just find another excuse tomorrow, so here we are."

Looking up at her he sighed, "Ok, give me a few minutes to get myself together and then we'll start."

He demonstrated how to use each station, and then walked over to a shelf in the corner, withdrawing two pieces of paper from a folder. He handed one to her, "You can follow my original workout, although I would halve the suggested repetitions for the first week until your body begins to get used to it."

They trained in relative silence, the only words spoken being the occasional pointer or correction from Harry to Hermione. "No, not like that, you'll end up straining your back"or"no your arms are to far apart, there, that's better" 

After they had finished Harry felt energised, he dragged an exhausted and dishevelled Hermione back to her room, leaving her at her door he said "Grab a shower and get dressed, I'll meet you back here in 20 minutes and we'll go down to have some breakfast."

After showering and changing he met Hermione and they walked together down to the kitchen, as they walked through the door they were met with a chorus of "Happy Birthday" from all who were gathered inside. 

"Thanks guys" Harry said taking his seat. He gazed around the room at his family, for that was how he thought of them, and he would fight to protect every one of them. Including Ron, for although they were fighting at the moment, they were as close as brothers, "Maybe that's part of the problem" Harry thought, "we stopped being just friends ages ago, and now we fight like brothers do."

Once they had finished eating the mountain of food prepared by the house-elves, and not even Ron couldn't swallow another bite Ginny cried out "Present Time"

Neville went first, "Harry, this is from myself and gran" he handed Harry a neatly wrapped parcel. 

"Thanks Neville, thank you Mrs Longbottom, but seriously, you didn't have to get me anything" 

"Cease being so self-effacing and open the present Mr Potter" was the dry comment from the Longbottom matriach

He opened the parcel to find a miniature foe glass inside. "Thank you very much." He exclaimed delightedly.

"When I told gran that you wanted to be an Auror when you finished school she insisted that this was the perfect gift, my dad had one just like it." 

"Us next" squealed Ginny as she passed over a small box wrapped in bright green paper. "It's from me, mum, dad, Bill and Charley.

"It's a little different this year dear," said Mrs Weasley, "I knew you weren't being starved so a food parcel didn't seem as necessary."

Inside he found a beautiful watch with a leather strap. "Wow" he was speechless, "it's fantastic"

"It's a wizarding watch; Bill got it through a friend of his in Egypt. It's got a lot of the same features as our clock, but because it's so small you can't see everyone at once, you simply tap it with your wand and say the name of the person you wish to check on and it will show you. A big difference is that if someone you have listed is in danger, the watch will shake, and their name will flash on the face. Dad will show you how to add people to it later when he gets back from work, he apologises for not being here by the way, but he had to make an early start."

"Thanks guys" he gave Ginny and Mrs Weasley both big hugs 

"Happy Birthday Harry" Ron said quietly, while he was by no means sounding like his old self, his tone had lost the overt animosity of the previous night."

He opened the package wrapped in Chudley Cannon's paper. He pulled out a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans and the latest edition of Flying with the Canons. "Cheers Ron, I love it" he said, genuinely pleased with the present.

"Ooo Oooo my turn now" said Tonks tripping over the back of a chair in her rush to get to Harry, "Here you go, it's from me and Remus."

He tore open the paper and pulled out a black leather wand holster as well as a bottle of wand polish and a book on wand maintenance actually called Wand Maintenance by Alastor Moody.

"You need to read up on it before lessons with Mad-eye, so you don't get a lecture about losing a buttock" said Tonks with a grin, "Its all standard Auror issue gear so its good quality, the holster will clip onto a belt, or your wrist depending on what you are wearing."

Harry gave both Tonks and Moony a quick hug, "I love it"

"Here's the one from the twins" Ginny pushed the large box forward that Fred and George had delivered the previous night.

He cast a guilty glance towards the Hogwarts staff members and Mrs Weasley, "Maybe you four might want to close your eyes, or turn around or something."

Tonks and Moony burst out laughing. Mrs Weasley frowned, while Dumbledore chuckled and said "it appears as though the Masters Weasley wish their legacy to continue, well I suppose I can turn a blind eye seeing as we are not on school property."

"Aren't you the one that asked for a few Skiving Snack Boxes a few days ago" Harry reminded him with a cheeky grin. Both Hermione and Mrs Wealsey appeared shocked at this statement, while everybody else, Mrs Longbottom included, laughed.

He carefully opened the box, ready to launch himself sideways if it exploded or began to smoke. Peeling back the lid he cautiously raised his head until it was level with the top of the box, peering inside he suddenly stood upright and laughed. "False alarm, their prank this time is that there are no prank and its school friendly as well." He pulled out a set of Gryffindor Quidditch robes with his name emblazoned on the back and the WWW logo on the front. 

_You need to win still, but try and go slow enough so people can read it._

Hermione stepped forward and handed him a small elegantly wrapped package, she kissed his cheek "Happy Birthday Harry".

"Thanks 'Mione" he gently opened the parcel and inside it was a Platinum Chain with a Phoenix Medallion on it. "It's amazing" he stuttered, "You really shouldn't have gotten this, its too much."

"It's from my parents as well, they insisted. I had Professor Dumbledore help me cast a Locator Charm onto it, so if you ever get taken, or we can't find you, either of us can cast the charm and we, meaning him or I along with whoever we take with us, will appear instantly at your side."

"Its beautiful, I love it, thank you." he pulled her forwards into a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead, then tilted his head back and stared into her eyes.

They were jolted from their reverie by a sudden "Ahem" leaping apart they looked around and saw amusement on the faces of everyone except Ron who it appeared was busy analysing a speck on the table in front of him doggedly, although he did seem a little red around the ears. "Sorry for interrupting, however I wish to give you a gift from myself and the order, as well as answer a question you put to me the other day." Dumbledore rose and made his way around to Harry. "Firstly your gift." he handed Harry a large box tied up with a red and gold ribbon.

Harry quickly untied it and lifted the top, he gasped, reached into the box and pulled out a Pensieve, just like the one he had seen in Dumbledore's office. "Sir, I really can't accept this."

"Nonsense child, I really don't know of anyone who would get more use out of it currently than yourself, I shall show you how to use it later."

"Thank you" he said reverently silently adding Grandfather to his thanks.

"And for the second part of your gift, well not actually your gift, but to do with your question the other week regarding practical lessons of your studies. I approached Madam Bones on the matter as the Improper Use of Magic office falls under her jurisdiction and she explained to me a method for which we could obtain an exemption to the legislation regarding the use of underage magic. It appears you are able to do magic outside of the regular school year if you are registered at a duly licensed Summer School. I took the liberty of obtaining the licence in both mine and Remus' names. Now in order to remain licensed we have to have a minimum of 3 pupils registered, and you are only allowed to use magic within a class situation. If Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom, Mr and Miss Weasley are interested they can register and participate in the classes as well." 

Hermione squealed and clapped her hands, nodding excitedly; she had been itching to use the Potions lab since she had arrived.

"What are these lessons?" asked Ginny

"Mr Potter has been revising his magical theory for Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defence. I believe they are up to revision for 4th and 5th Years now. It will be to all your benefits to participate, if not in all his classes at least in some."

"I would be interested in everything but potions, there is no way I will get an Outstanding on my OWLs so I won't need to worry about it this year" said Neville.

"The required mark for Professor Snape's class this year is an Exceeds Expectations, due to him making an exception for one of his students who didn't make the grade to take the class if he so desired." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "it is up to you however. If I may make a suggestion though, the OWL results and your Hogwarts letters are due sometime today, why don't you make your decision after receiving them, and Miss Weasley; it would be an excellent head start for your OWLS."

Oh, I was going to take the classes alright, there was no doubt about that, I just wasn't sure what they were," Ginny grinned

"I'm not," muttered Ron, "I'm staying with the twins and working for the rest of the break."

"Mr Weasley, the twins have already said that they could find someone to replace you if you wished to take the classes, I believe that it would be beneficial for you to do so." 

"Nah," said Ron, "I have enough classes at school, this is the holidays, and we aren't supposed to be worrying about stuff like this now."

"You aren't going to get a job at the ministry with that attitude Ron Weasley" screeched his mother, "and don't count on getting a job with the twins either, what if they can't employ you when you finish school? What will you do then?"

Ron shrugged and continued picking at the table.

Mrs Longbottom merely said "Neville will be taking all the classes he can Headmaster," as Neville looked at her she added "Well you will need to practice with your new wand."

"Excellent, so we will register Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom and Miss Weasley. Are you sure you won't reconsider?" asked Dumbledore of Ron.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I need the money."

"I shall notify Madam Bones tomorrow, and classes can start on Monday."

"Professor, I couldn't help but notice you made a comment about Professor Snape lowering the entrance mark, does this mean Malfoy only got an Exceeds Expectation?" asked Hermione, 

"Did I say that?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled furiously. "You know I can't reveal other students marks to you."

"No you didn't say a word Professor" grinned Hermione catching on quickly.

"Well, now that's all sorted, I may make my way back to Longbottom Manor" said Mrs Longbottom standing, " I bid you all good day, Neville, I shall forward your trunk along with some galleons for your school supplies through the floo network tomorrow."

As everyone else chorused their farewells Neville rose and hugged his grandmother. As she left she said "Mr Potter, if you could escort me out."

"Of course Madam Longbottom" Harry took her arm.

"Mr Potter, I just wanted to thank you again for what you have done with Neville, his confidence has improved dramatically and his overall outlook is cheerier."

"It was all Neville's own doing, I can take no credit for it at all. Once he heard that the Lestranges had escaped last year, he was like a man possessed."

"Yes, well thank you anyway." as she stepped into the fireplace she added, "It really was a pleasure to see you again Harry."

The other teens came and joined Harry in the lounge, they sat around playing exploding snap and chess for a while, Hermione was reading a book of short stories by Ernest Hemmingway. Ron was being civil to everyone, but you could see that whatever it was that was bothering him was still lurking under the surface. He kept throwing little glares in Hermione's direction when he thought no-body was looking. Harry knew it wouldn't take much to set him off again. He just wished he knew what the cause of the problem was. He had no doubt that what Ginny had suggested yesterday were major contributing factors, but none of those reasons explained why he was being so venomous to Hermione.

Just as they had moved back into the kitchen for lunch and sat down there was a loud chorus of hooting coming from outside the kitchen window, Dobby leapt onto the counter and lifted the pane to allow entry to the five school owls that had been waiting on the ledge.

The dropped 2 envelopes in front of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville and one in front of Ginny. It was their OWL results and School Letters.

"Together or at the same time?" Hermione asked, her nerves shot to pieces. Everyone knew that she was going to do exceptionally well on her exams, but she still was concerned about her marks.

"All together" said Harry

As one they tore open their envelopes containing their OWL results. Harry read his to himself.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL (OWL) RESULTS

STUDENT: HARRY JAMES POTTER

SCHOOL:  HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Astronomy:                               Practical; A      Theory: A         OWL: A

Care Of Magical Creatures:      Practical: O      Theory: A         OWL: E

Charms:                                    Practical: O      Theory: A         OWL: E

Defence Against Dark Arts:      Practical: O      Theory: O         OWL: O*

Divination:                                Practical: D       Theory: N/A     OWL: D

Herbology:                               Practical: O      Theory: A         OWL: E

History of Magic:                      Practical: N/A   Theory: A         OWL: A

Potions:                                    Practical: O      Theory: E         OWL: O

Transfiguration:             Practical: O      Theory: E         OWL: O

**Total OWLS Attempted:       9**

**Total OWLS Attained:          8**

NB: * indicates top mark for subject group.

Regards

Griselda Marchbank

Chief Examiner

Wizarding Examination Authority

Harry was stunned, he looked at the expression on everyone else's faces, Neville's was a mix of shock and pride, Ron's was disappointed, while Hermione's was blank. He lent across to her and whispered, "What's wrong "Mione?"

"I can't do it" she said throwing herself onto him so that he wrapped his arms around her by reflex, "I am too afraid, what if I failed, what if I can't get into the classes I want, what if because of one bad exam I can never get a job?"

Harry laughed as he stroked her hair, "Relax, your top of the year, and you will get top marks in the exams, I know you"

"Can you read it for me?" her voice weak and shaky.

"If you want me to," he took the envelope from her and removed the parchment. "Well you did exceptionally well in all but one subject"

"Oh I knew it," she cried "which one? Was it Astronomy? I bet it was that damn attack on Hagrid and McGonagal threw me off, or was it Arithmancy?"

"It was neither 'Mione, I'm only teasing, you got 12 straight O's and top in all subjects except DADA and Herbology."

She launched herself at him squealing "I did it; I did it" tearing the parchment from his hands she cried "show me." 

As she sat down to read through her results Harry turned to Neville, "How did you do?"

"Yeah pretty well, 7 OWLs, an O and top mark for Herbology, 2 E's DADA thanks to you, and amazingly I got an E in potions, A's for the others except History and Astronomy which I failed."

"That's great Nev, see you can do Potions when you don't have Snape the slimy git giving you a hard time. Dumbledore actually told me that Snape is the hardest marker around, and if you can get an A in his class you're pretty much guaranteed an E minimum on your exams. What about you Ron, how did you go?"

"I beat the twins, they only got 3 OWLs each, I got 5, no O's though I got an E for DADA, but I failed Potions, Divination, History and Astronomy. What about you?" sounding dejected.

"Yes Harry, you know what we all got, how did you go?" asked Hermione her interest evident.

"Well, I got 8 OWLS, 3 O's 3 E's 2 A's and failed Divination, but I got top in Defence and I got an O in potions"

Hermione yelled her congratulations as she once again captured him in an embrace.

"School letters now" Ron said bitterly, his eyes downcast "I suppose you'll get a badge or two in yours Harry."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that Ron." Said Harry cryptically

Ron looked confused, until he heard a shocked chorus of "I'M A PREFECT" from both Ginny and Neville. 

"Neville has taken my place as prefect." said Ron as if it was the ultimate insult, only to be stunned when Ginny screamed "OH MY GOD, I'M THE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" he roared dropping his OWL's onto the table, "THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT, YOU CAN'T BE THE QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN, THEY'VE SENT IT TO THE WRONG WEASLEY. GIMME THE BADGE, I'LL SORT THIS OUT."

Harry stepped in between them as the adults came in from the meeting room hearing the yelling. Mrs Weasley stepping forward to stand next to Ginny who was glaring furiously at her brother, whilst Neville was still in a stunned daze. Hermione just stood there looking to see how Harry was going to handle the matter. Dumbledore, Lupin and Tonks watched on silently, "There's no mistake Ron, Ginny is the Quidditch Captain for the next three years." Harry said.

"What's all the yelling in here for?" demanded Mrs Wealsey. "Ron, why can I hear your voice screaming?" 

"Ginny got my Quidditch Captains badge by mistake and she won't give it to me."

"Ron, there is no mistake, Ginny is the captain." Harry said sharply.

"And how do you know that, or is the great Harry Potter all seeing now, I thought you just said you failed Divination?" he snapped,

"Ronald Weasley, don't you dare talk to Harry in that tone," his mother's ire was rising.

"I know because I was there when the decision was made" Harry paused "I'm sorry Ron, but I was offered the captaincy, and for reasons I don't want to discuss here had to turn it down. Ginny was the only alternative, as Katie had to refuse it as well."

"So I'm not even good enough to be considered an alternative to you now."

"No Ron, that isn't it at all, Professor McGonagal withdrew your name from the choices."

"Your lying, you just don't want me to get ahead, Percy was right about you, your just trying to hold me back, you don't even think I'm good enough to have your cast-offs"

"Ron Weasley, you know full well that Professor McGonagal had already told you that you were not going to be in the running." his mother snapped, "Now apologise to your sister and Harry for your behaviour."

"I will not" Ron said resolutely, "Ginny isn't even a proper member of the team anyway, how can she be captain?"

At this Ginny left the room crying, upset at her brother for ruining her moment in the sun. Neville, having recovered from his shock at receiving the prefects badge turned and followed her out to comfort his friend.

"Ron," Hermione said trying to placate him, "Ginny was on the team last year, she caught the snitch in the final remember, Harry was telling me she is transferring to chaser this year, so it makes sense that if you, Katie and Harry are out of the running, then she should get it."

"And you can just keep out of this Miss Know-It-All, I thought you were my friend, you should be on my side. Obviously another mistake I made."

"Well after the way you have been treating me lately I am not even sure what I consider you Ron Weasley, Harry and I have both tried to be your friend, but you keep blowing up at Harry, and you've been nothing but rude to me all summer."

"Did you ever think that maybe you did something to deserve it?"

During this Mrs Weasley picked up Ron's OWL results from where he had dropped them, reading through them her face grew redder and redder, "Ron," she said in a dangerously quiet voice, "Please tell me there is a mistake with these."

"What?" he said turning, still focused on his argument with Hermione, "Oh" his face plummeted as he realised what his mother was holding. "I beat the twins" he said weakly.

"The twins only managed three OWL's each, but they had three Outstandings. You promised me that you were going to study harder than this" she waved the parchment in his face. 

"I'm stupid ok, just accept it, I'm useless at everything." Ron stormed out of the kitchen, leaving a stunned Mrs Weasley behind him. His footsteps fading as he ran upstairs. No-one spoke, Harry was comforting Hermione, who was in tears after her argument with Ron. Lupin and Tonks were trying to understand what had set Ron off, Dumbledore just looked concerned, his brow furrowed.

Dumbledore broke the silence, "I think I shall go and have a talk with young Mr Weasley." he left the kitchen.

"I'll come with you" said Molly following after him.

"Well," said Tonks, "that was certainly interesting, what do you suppose..."

"So Harry," Moony interrupted her before she could say anything, "How did you go in your OWL's.

Harry thrust his chin in the direction of his results lying on the table, not wanting to release the still sobbing girl he was holding. "No, not those one's," he told Lupin as he went to pick up some parchment, "They're 'Mione's, just next to them, yep that's them."

Lupin picked his results and keenly read them. "Congratulations Harry, these are excellent."

"Thanks but you should 'Mione's, they're even better." looking down at his now silent friend, her breaths coming in gasps from her tears, "don't worry about him Hermione, lets go and show my mum and dad our results, then we will send Hedwig off to your parents." To Lupin and Tonks he added, "We'll be back in a little while."

After spending half an hour in some carefree banter with Harry's parents both of whom congratulated the two teens on their results, and sending a note to her parents, Hermione was in a better mood when she and Harry walked into the kitchen to find a red-eyed Ron sitting with the four adults. He stood up and began to walk around to the two of them. Harry stepped defensively in front of Hermione blocking Ron from coming near her. "Say what you have to say from there. If you come any closer I can't guarantee I won't hit you." 

Hermione placed a calming hand on her shoulder as Dumbledore said, "Mr Weasley will not be staying here any longer, he needs some time to himself to gather his thoughts, I believe he just wishes to apologise before he leaves."

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Harry" said Ron contritely, "and I am really sorry for those things I said before to both of you."

"Why Ron?" Harry pleaded, "Why have you been so bitter and cruel lately?"

"I can't really say at the moment, I just need some time to sort myself and my mind out."

"Well Ron, speaking for myself only, until you can come to both of us and tell us why you have been acting like this I won't be accepting your apology." Harry said in a neutral voice. Hermione just nodded, afraid that if she spoke she would begin to cry again.

"I suppose I deserve that much" said Ron morosely, "I've really screwed things up royally haven't I." a single tear made its way down his cheek, "I,....I just hope that we can still be friends."

"That's up to you Ron; if you want to be friends with us you know where to find us."

Neither Harry or Hermione could bring themselves to watch Ron leave, they stood facing the window as he picked up his trunk and with Mrs Weasley following he made his way from the room. Pausing at the door he said "Can you tell Ginny and Neville that I'm sorry, and tell them they both deserve their badges." and with that he left.

Ginny and Neville rejoined them in the kitchen not long after Ron's exit, and the group sat down for a delayed lunch. Lupin passed on Ron's message to the other two.

"So what did you two do up there for so long?" asked Harry of Ginny as they were eating.

"We were just talking" she said quickly as both she and Neville turned a vibrant shade of crimson.

"Ok then" Harry's tone was amused at the expression on their faces, "Well I wanted to offer my congratulations to you both as well for your positions."

"And mine" added Hermione

"Thank you both" said Neville, "I really don't know how I got made a prefect, and gran will be amazed."

"You deserve it Nev, don't let anyone tell you any different." Harry stated "Same as you Gin, no matter what anyone else says and thinks you both got those badges because you worked hard for them and earnt them."

"Thanks Harry" they chorused.

"When are we going to go to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked.

"I thought we would go on Friday morning" answered Lupin. "Harry and I have some business to take care of here tomorrow, and will need to follow it up with Gringotts afterwards so Friday will be perfect."

"And I'll get a new wand" Neville was excited as he had never had a wand of his own before.

"Yep, and then you can test it on Monday." Harry grinned.

As they bantered among themselves, the atmosphere gradually improved until by the time the cake with both Harry and Neville's names on it was wheeled in that evening, it was as if nothing had happened to dampen the mood.

Review Answers

HermioneGreen: Thats the end of the Ron bashing for the moment

JeffB; No idea, I thought they might be back at Hogwarts by chapter 12 in my initial plan, but that's not happening by a long shot :-p

Potter Reader: cheers ;-p

David M Potter: Griffins don't really blend in though in the streets and public places.

Ryusuken, ears91, azntgr01, wowsergirl, : thanks guys, you all review so regularly.

Jenbachand: Do you really think anyone can tell the twins anything LOL :-P

Angelis1: A coup, pronounced koo, it means a sudden seizure of power.

Ace coimbra: Im not American by a long shot. I am an Australian living in Singapore. Most of the slang I use is British/Antipodean but sometimes I use "Merkin" terms as they are slightly less vulgar in some cases.

Gryffies#1: Nope havent forgotten that

Kemenran: As you requested.


	14. Authors Apology Chapters coming soon

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been away for the last week as my mother went into hospital suddenly. I just got back last night, and once I have caught up with some work matters will start posting within a few days. 


End file.
